


Forgive Me

by AaydenKlein



Series: Auction House Omega Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaydenKlein/pseuds/AaydenKlein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a branch off. There is still Destiel and that but, it is more based on someone else's life that involves the mains. Also there is a bit of Peterick chucked in here. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start

_ **Flashback time:** _

Michael Novak son of James and Amelia Novak and his cousin Lucifer Angeles son of Naomi and Zachariah Angeles were always close as children. Michael could always count on his older cousin to bail him out of an ass whooping, when Michael got too cocky and chose the wrong kid to pick on. Lucifer always felt very protective of Michael as they grew up. When Lucifer was 7 his parents decided to move to Austin, Texas for his father's career. Both boys were heartbroken. They said their goodbyes and Luc was dragged away.

11 years later there was a ComicCon in Dallas that Michael was going to. He had saved every bit he could from his dead end gas station job to go to the thing. He never expected to see his best friend and cousin there or for how he really felt about him to surface. Michael had presented as an Alpha when he was 15. When he hugged Luc it was clear that he too was an Alpha but, his pheromones were stronger then Michael's and it was driving Michael crazy, which was really weird to him but, he was going to enjoy it. Luc apparently felt the same as he buried his face in Michael's neck inhaling his scent.

“My, my, Mikey you smell wonderful.” Luc said right before he kissed the mating point on his cousins neck.

Michael groaned a bit and almost purred out “As do you Luc. God, how is this normal?”

Luc chuckles “Were we ever normal?”

Michael chuckles “No, I guess we never were.”

Luc kisses the spot again “I want you Michael. Like forever, not just for a night.”  
Michael smiles “Yes. I want to be yours Luc”

“Good, then once we are done here, we can go to my hotel room, or would you rather go to yours?”

Michael bites his bottom lip “I was planning on either staying in my car or the shelter on 8th street.”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow “Really? That was your big plan? You came all the way here from Topeka with no money for a hotel or anything?”

“I'm an Alpha Luc, no one would have bothered me no matter where I stayed. I only had enough money to come out here and pay to get in. I didn't want to ask anyone for money. Dad is having a bit of a hard time with so many Alphas in the damn house right now.”

Luc wraps his arms tighter around his cousin. “It's alright love, you will stay in my room with me, then we will figure out where we are going to go from there, alright?”

Michael nods.

They spend the entire weekend together, going to the Con and everything else. Luc puts off fully claiming him till they are done with college. He lays his claim on Michael and they part ways the following Monday morning, both headed back to their lives in their cities. They had exchanged numbers and email address' so they could stay in touch with each other.

One night while talking on the phone Michael gets talking about how his brother Gabriel had a hard time finding a mate. Luc mentioned that he knew a Omega male that would be perfect for him and that he could bring him with him when he went up for thanksgiving. Michael was thrilled and hoped that the Omega and Gabriel would get along great.

It was Christmas eve when Luc and Michael mated. They were wed in the spring.

Luc went on to open his own law firm and Michael went on to work at the local hospital once they both finished college and settled into a place of their own.

They are happy with each other and there are no territorial issues as Luc is the main Alpha in their house. Most every other Alpha backs down to him.

September 18th Luc drags Michael with him and Balthazar to go shopping for Castiel's birthday present. Each year Luc gets the young Alpha gift cards or things of that sort. This year he wants to get him something he can use. Problem is the guy is a reclusive author who lives alone in the woods. They shop almost all day and nothing seems like the right gift. As they are walking by Crowley's Omega Auctions something makes Michael stop dead in his tracks and look in the window. A pair of the saddest looking emerald green eyes lock onto his and he smiles. Michael jogs up to Luc and stops the Alpha in his tracks “I found it... the one thing Casi needs more then anything and boy does it fit what he was describing at Easter.”

He drags Luc back to the window.

Luc nods “Go buy him.”

**Now we all know what happens after that is done. So onto the new stuff.**

Now that Dean and Castiel were in their own place, Luc could focus on finding out what was causing his husband to become so irritable. He has to bite his tongue a lot lately as Michael was nit picking everything. Luc was getting to his wits end when Michael sent him a text one day saying that he had vomited the whole morning. He couldn't drink his coffee without it turning his stomach.

They got worried when he couldn't hold down anything but, was gaining weight. They thought he had stomach cancer or something of the sort, tests were run, a lot of tests. Michael would spend his days at home crying and being torn with worry. It was taking it's toll on Luc as well. All Michael did was either cry or yell at him about how much he has to deal with alone on a daily basis but, whenever Luc would stay home to be with him Michael would yell that they couldn't afford him taking a day off. It was during one of these fights that Luc's secret was revealed. Michael was in a rather foul mood and decided somewhere in his shattered mind that it would be a good idea to hit Luc and knock him down a peg or two from being the almighty Alpha he thought he was. Well he didn't get the desired effect. What he got was a face full of Werewolf that used to be his husband and a nasty bite on his right forearm, the wolf snapped and growled at him till Michael bared his neck and apologized. When Luc turned back he bolted for the first aide kit and bandaged Michael's arm. He tried to apologize but, Michael cut him off by saying it was his fault and that Luc was the dominate Alpha. Luc wrapped his crying mate in his arms and held him till he fell asleep. Neither ever mentioned the event again. One day about 5 months after the symptoms set in Michael felt a flutter in his stomach, he placed his hand on his stomach and felt movement. He jumped out of bed and sped to the hospital, once there he looked up Kate Winchester, she was in the maternity unit. He ran to her and showed her his stomach, after feeling it, they run only one test to determine that Alpha Doctor Angeles was in fact pregnant. He was in shock as he called Lucifer at the firm and told him. Lucifer arrived at the hospital shortly after and they ran the test again before Kate suggested that they do an ultrasound. They got to see their little baby. Kate told them they were having a baby boy. Michael worried that the boy would carry the wolf gene like Luc did. Luc didn't know as he would only be half Were and there were none of them that he knew.

Michael returned to work the following week even though Luc had begged him to stay home longer. Michael countered with the fact that he was a doctor who worked at a hospital and if anything were to happen he would be in the safest place. They found out that Michael was Dual-Designational, he was Alpha and Omega, the main designation was Alpha but, he had the Omega ability to get pregnant however, his uterus was underdeveloped and it was risky for him to be pregnant. They decided that after this baby, Michael would remove the uterus so he wouldn't get pregnant again.

New Years eve, Michael is now very pregnant and has been sick in bed most of the day, calling out of work and all. Lucifer had stayed home most of the morning but, Michael sent him to work finally just because he was irritated with Luc constantly asking him if he was alright. He didn't want to go to the party at his parents house that night but his baby brother Castiel would be there with his mate Dean who he hadn't seen since they moved into Luc's place across town and Dean went into his first heat there. They had just gotten married that fall.

The party is going well. When the first pains hit Michael it is 15 minutes till midnight. His water breaks 3 minutes later and they rush him to the hospital where the countdown is happening as the doctors cut into him to get the baby out. Dallas (they named him after the city they fell in love in) was born as the crowd was cheering because the ball dropped. January 1 at the stroke of midnight.

Michael took 8 weeks off from work to care for his son. After that Dean and Castiel would watch him. Dean is home all day as he works on cars in their garage that Castiel remolded, restoring classics to their former glory, it is the first Omega run business. Sam now helps him out to make sure nothing happens to Dean.

When Dallas gets older he is allowed to “help” clean Misha or “help” in the garage. Of course there isn't much a toddler can do to really help with either but Dean makes sure the little guy is involved. Dallas enjoys playing with Misha as the bird talks. A lot of the time you would see the two of them trailing after Dean in the house. Dallas is always careful not to hurt his best friend even though the bird likes to knock him on the ground or pull him over backwards if he is squatting down looking at things. When Dallas is one Sam and Jess have their son Jett. The following year he is also over to DD's house during the day seems his daddy works there as well. Dallas now has another little boy to play with along with the bird. It is around two years old that Dean and Castiel get new neighbors that are old friends of Castiel. Pete and his Omega Patrick Wentz move next door.

 


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> toddler meets neighbors

Dallas is with Castiel when he goes over to greet them.

“Pete, how you been? Haven't seen you since high school.” He holds out his hand for the other Alpha to shake.

Pete smiles wide and clasps the offered hand “Hey ya Casi. Yeah it's been too long. This your boy?”

Castiel shakes his head “No, he is my older brother Michael's son. My mate and I just watch the munchkin most of the time. Hello Patrick how are you?”

Patrick shakes his hand as well “I am good.”

Dallas cocks his head looking at Patrick's belly “You pegnant?”

Patrick looks offended “No, I ain't pregnant. We ain't trying yet kiddo.”

Dallas nods “So you jussa piggy and you is fat?”

Pete laughs out loud and Patrick elbows him in the stomach.

Castiel covers the toddlers mouth “Dallas, you don't say things like that it is rude. Now say you are sorry.”

“Even if I'm not papa?”

“If you're not what?”

“if I'm not Sorry. Do I pologize still?”

“Yes and you should be sorry, that was rude.”

“Oh, uhm, okay... I'm sorry I called you fat...”

Patrick forces a smile. Castiel could tell that he was still hurt and angry by it.

“Look Patrick I am sure he didn't mean it. When he comes back from his parents place he is a little mouthy and rude as they both can be to everyone not in their social bracket. He is just reenacting the way Michael acts.”

Patrick smiles “Yeah, I remember your older brother well. He was an asshole when we were in school together and I am sure age has only strengthened his hatred for Omegas.”

Dallas shakes his head “Daddy loves DD. Not like papa loves DD but, he loves him. He jus don't like you maybe.”

Patrick shrugs “It's okay, I don't like him either.”

Dallas nods “Me either. He's too mean and bossy.”

Castiel smiles “He's your daddy, he is going to be. Anyway if you two need help with anything let me know, I will come over with my brother-in-law and we can help.”

Pete smiles “Actually, that would be awesome. Give me an hour, the movers should be here by then and then your help would be great.”

Castiel nods “Alright we will be over when we see the truck.”

He says his goodbyes and carries Dallas back over to his place. When he explains to Dean what Dallas said Dean burst out laughing.

“Dean, you shouldn't be laughing at this. It was really rude.”

Dean nods still chuckling “I know, I know, but seriously leave it to rugrat here to say something like that.”

Castiel smiles “I know and to someone like Patrick. The guy is chubby and to be honest I thought he was pregnant as well. However it is rude to call him fat.”

Dean puts on a serious face and looks at his nephew “That was rude. You never call anyone fat. Got it?”

Dallas' bottom lip puckers and his eyes get teary “I'm sorry DD. Don't be mad at me” and the water works start.

Dean takes the toddler and holds him close “I'm not mad bub. Just you have to remember not to say things like that to people.”

“I'm sorry” he says as he continues to cry

Castiel hugs his mate and the toddler “Dallas no one is mad at you. Your not in trouble. Come on dry your eyes so we can make burgers for dinner.”

Dallas sniffles “Okay papa”

Dean nuzzles the toddlers cheek then kisses it. Castiel kisses him on the other side then blows a raspberry on it. Dallas laughs at that and Dean carries him out into the kitchen. After dinner with Jess, Sam and Jett, Castiel notices that the moving van pulled in next door. He asks Sam if he is willing to help them move in and Sam agrees. The two of them head over next door.

Dean and Castiel have Pete and Patrick over for dinner several times and Dallas is on his best behavior when they are there. Dean had to remind him that it is rude to say certain things.

It doesn't matter to Patrick who has a growing hatred for the toddler. He doesn't quite understand why he doesn't like the boy but, he doesn't. Pete told him it was immature to hate a kid seems they were going to try for their own soon enough. It's not like Patrick doesn't understand this but, this child just has this thing about him that makes him instantly unlikable to him. He tries to hide his hatred for the toddler whenever they go over to the Novak's house for dinner but, the little bastard has started making little pig type noises whenever his babysitters aren't around and he knows Patrick is walking. He has to fight the urge to slap the child. They only usually have one dinner over there that the kid ain't at. It's the the little vermin lives there. Patrick is usually in a great mood once he figures Dallas is gone. He is able to enjoy himself and actually have fun, the indicator that he is gone is usually when you see Dean or Cas with a beer. They don't drink in front of the boy. So if they are drinking Patrick is happy and knows the evening is going to be a blast.

The kid gets along with Pete and they tend to make each other laugh. He knows that maybe he shouldn't take it so personal as the kid is only 3 and might just be reenacting the things he is taught by his birth parents but, when just looking at the kid makes you wanna slap him, just to make him cry, you gotta wonder if it ain't just him.

Dallas is dropped off every Monday morning about 5:30 by Luc on his way to the Law firm. This morning if no different. Castiel who had started working at a publishing company here in the city is the only one awake that early. Luc carries the sleeping toddler to the door as his cousin opens it still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Morning Casi.”

“Mornin' Luc. How was your weekend with the munchkin?”

“He was a pain in the ass. He didn't want to eat dinner Friday night, breakfast Saturday or Sunday. He didn't want to listen to Michael at all. So just a normal weekend with him.”

Castiel lifts him from Luc's arms and smiles at the slumbering boy. “I don't know why he acts up so much at home.”

Luc shrugs “I don't know either. Michael can't hardly talk to him though. I mean the boy is only 3 and he can piss his father off pretty quick. You know how Michael is about his food. Dallas refuses to eat anything that he cooks and it sends Mike into a fit every time. More often then not Dallas here will end up laughing at him, which only furthers his anger. I can usually get the kid to eat a PD&J sandwich if Mike ends up putting him to bed with nothing. I wont let him go to bed without food but, Michael can be overly strict and will send him to bed with nothing.”

Castiel shakes his head “well you know Michael can't handle kids Luc. That is one of the reasons he was happy to be an Alpha and he was even happier that you were his mate because neither of you can get pregnant.”

Luc nods and kisses his son on the forehead “I know. Alright I have a law firm to run. If you need anything the credit card is in the duffle bag right here. Also Michael rewrote the permission slip so you guys can take him the the doctors and hospital and stuff. I think that is all, anything else you need you have my number.”

Castiel smiles “It's next Friday your picking him up again right?”

Luc shakes his head “No, we aren't taking him till the end of next month again. Michael and I are heading to Florida for 3 weeks remember? We leave Friday night.”

Castiel smiles “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Alrighty then we will see you when you get back. Have a fun and safe trip.”

Luc nods “Later Castiel”

“Goodbye” He closes the door after grabbing the duffel bag. He carries the toddler into his and Dean's room to find the Omega sitting on the bed. Castiel kisses him.

Dean had told Castiel a couple weeks ago that he was pregnant. They are very excited to be having a baby of their own.

Dean smiles at his nephew “Should I tell him now or wait till it is more obvious that we are having a baby?”

Castiel lays the boy on the bed “I think we should wait till it is more obvious. He wont understand, or actually he just might. He is a smart little shit who knows how to piss Mike right the hell off. I guess he was a butt to his daddy all weekend.”

Dean shakes his head “I think it's because they leave him here so much. They need to spend more time with the little guy. He doesn't do any of that crap here. He is a sweetie normally well minus around Pat but, Pat can be a dick to him so I think he is mirroring what is done to him.”

Castiel nods “That is a possibility. Alright my love I have to go to work. I will see you after work.”

When he bends to kiss him Dean pulls Castiel on top of him and deepens the kiss.

“Dean, Dallas is right there”

“Move him into his bedroom for now. Please”

Castiel smiles “Alright, I will be right back. You get ready.”

Dean smiles and as soon as Cas leaves the room he strips and sits on the bed.

After they are done their morning activity, they shower then Castiel kisses him again and rushes off to work.

Dean dresses and checks on Dallas who is awake now playing with his action figures on the floor in his room.

 


	3. I Lost It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saddness

 

Three days later Dean is woken by cramps in his belly. Dallas is already up sitting on the bed by Dean's feet.

“DD, what's wrong?”

“I don't know little man. My stomach hurts. Lets go in the kitchen, K?”

Dallas nods and follows Dean out into the kitchen. Dean keeps taking deep breaths to try and calm the cramping.

Dallas crawls up into a chair as he watches as Dean pulls out some aspirin. He pops two and leans on the island in the middle of the kitchen. The pain intensifies so much the Dean bites his knuckle to stop from screaming. Suddenly the pain lets go and Dean's legs get covered in liquid. Looking down he knows what happened. His step-mother had told him stories of miscarriages and he knows that that is what just happened to him. He lost the baby he was carrying and now he has to clean the mess and call Castiel to tell him but, he feels so drained. He drops to his knees on the floor crying.

Dallas jumps from his chair and rushes over to him, wrapping his little arms around the crying Omegas neck.

Dean rests his forehead against the toddlers shoulder, the tears wont stop pouring from his eyes.

“It's okay DD. You gunna be okay.”

Dean is surprised that the little boy in front of him is this compassionate.

“Come on DD lets get you into bed so you can rest.”

Dean nods and after three tries he is able to stand. He makes his way to his bedroom with guilt, shame, worry and fear playing with his emotions. He can't believe he lost Castiel's baby. What kind of Omega loses their baby?

He stops by the bed and Dallas runs to the dresser, pulls out a pair of shorts and then rushes to his own room returning a moment later with baby wipes.

Dean cleans up, pulls on the shorts and crawls into bed as the toddler runs out of the room. He returns a few moments later with Dean's cellphone and a bottle of water.

Dean calls Castiel to tell him what happened.

“Do you want me to come home early Dean? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No babe, I am fine. I was just going to take a nap with Dallas. We can't afford to have you leave early. I will be alright.”

“If you need anything you call me alright? I'll be home very shortly anyways. I love you Dean.”

“I love you too babe and don't forget to grab milk and eggs on your way home. We have Dallas this weekend and you know he loves his breakfast.” Dean smiles at the toddler who is sitting next to him.

Castiel chuckles “Alright, I will. Remember if you need me, you call.”

“I will, now go back to work you slacker.”

They hang up and Dean places his phone on Castiel's pillow. Dallas crawls in close to him and lays his head on Dean's arm.

Dean kisses him on the forehead. “Get some sleep squirt.”

“I love you DD”

Dean smiles “I love you too munchkin”

awhile later Dean is woken up by the sound of splashing water. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen. He half expects to see Castiel home and cleaning the mess he made in the kitchen. Instead there is a toddler on his knees with a sponge going over the area that Dean was standing in when he lost the baby. Dallas looks so focused on doing the job that it brings tears to Dean's eyes. Dallas finishes and turns to look at Dean.

“DD you s'posed to be in bed. You need to rest.”

“Dallas, baby, what are you doing? I could have cleaned that.”

Dallas smiles “I got it. The smell was messing with my brain.”

Dean bends to help the toddler up again then grabs the bucket. He knows he shouldn't lift it but he ain't going to leave it on the kitchen floor. He takes the bucket to the bathroom to dump it out. When he makes his way back to the kitchen Dallas is again on the floor, this time he has the Clorox spray and is spraying the spot to take care of anything that remains.

He stands when Dean gets close to him again. “Come on DD, you should be resting. Daddy says that after that happens you should gets rest. Come on.”

Dean nods “Alright but you need to lay with me and take your nap like your supposed to.”

Dallas nods and Dean smiles. He crawls into bed and Dallas crawls in next to him, curling up against the Omega.

Dean wakes a while later and lifts the slumbering toddler into his lap to hold him. He feels bad about losing the baby and needs someone to hold in his arms.

Castiel finally finishes work. He is still worried about his mate but, he knows that if something really bad happened and Dean himself couldn't use the phone then little Dallas could. They taught him how to make calls on Dean's phone last year when Dean was sick. He goes to the grocery store and decides that seems he is there he might as well grab a few other groceries and he grabs some flowers for Dean.

After checking out he is finally able to go home. Once there he is greeted by their neighbor and friend Pete.

“Hey Casi, how was work?”

“It was about 8 hours too long. How are things in Wentz-ville?”

“Great we just found out Patty is pregnant. How are things with you guys?”

Castiel lowers his head “Dean had a miscarriage today. I just got home and haven't been inside.”

“Shit, I am so sorry to hear that. If I had known dude, I wouldn't have said anything about Pat.”

“It's fine really. These things happen and I am happy for you two, really I am. However I do want to get these groceries in the house and see my mate.”

“Let me help you out. Then I will scram and give you two some privacy.”

“Would you mind taking Dallas for about an hour so we can literally have some alone time. I love my nephew and he would sit in the living room or where ever we tell him but, I don't want to just make him sit there by himself. The cable is out and he wont have anything to do. I know you have your cable on and he loves watching Teen Titans so please.”

Pete smiles “Of course. I will ask him if he wants to watch it with me seem Patty wont.”

Castiel smiles and grabs some of the groceries. Pete grabs the remainder and follows him into the house. Depressed Omega fills the place. Castiel looks at Pete who starts putting things away for him. Castiel heads to the master bedroom and sees Dean holding Dallas in his arms with tears running down his face. At first Castiel is a little concerned as it looks like the toddler is dead but, Dallas readjusts and snuggles closer to Dean who tightens his grip on the child.

Castiel steps to his mate and touches his face. “Dean, why not let Pete and Pat take Dallas for a bit so we can talk?”

Dean shakes his head “He is fine. He was here. I woke up to him cleaning the mess I was too tired to clean. I don't know why I lost the baby. I didn't do anything that would make me lose it. Dad worked on Cars while he was pregnant with Adam and he carried him all the way. Why did I have to lose mine?”

Castiel slides next to him on the bed and pulls him closer. He holds him and lets him cry into his shoulder.

“The closest thing we have a child of our own is this little one right here. There is no way I am sending him away now. We can talk with him here, besides he is asleep and he sleeps like a rock.”

“Then he ain't going anywhere. Let me show Pete out and I will be right back. Lay back down sweetheart. I'll grab you a drink when I return.” He kisses his mate as he helps him lay back in the bed.

Pete had put all the groceries away and folded all the reusable bags up. Castiel thanks him and tells him that Dean isn't going to let the toddler go anywhere right now.

Pete smiles softly “If you need anything call me alright?”

“I will and thanks for the help.”

“No problem. Later Casi.”  
“Later Pete.”

Castiel grabs a cold bottle of water and the flowers he bought for Dean. It was a beautiful arrangement made by the floral department at the store. He hoped Dean would like it. Dean smiles when he sees the flowers and when Castiel crawls in bed behind him Dean scoots back into his chest.

Dean is woken later by the smell of peanut butter and toast, when he opens his eyes little Dallas is standing there with peanut butter on his clothes, face, hands and even in his hair, holding a small plate with 4 toast on it. Dean is surprised that the whole toast is covered and not just globs in the center.

“That for me munchkin?”

Dallas nods “You should eat DD. Papa, I maked you some too.”

he grabs another small plate with four more toast on it and offers it to Castiel who takes it after he sits up.

“Thank you Dallas that was very thoughtful of you. How about after we eat these we go out and make burgers?”

Dallas smiles nodding

Dean chuckles “More like papa starts them while you get a bath, you are covered in peanut butter and Uncle Sammy is coming over with Jess and Jett later. You know Jett is allergic to peanut butter.”  
Dallas nods “Yeah I guess your right. I have to take a bath first papa then I can help you.”

Castiel smiles “That's alright I need to mix up the seasoning and stuff anyways.”

Dean kisses Castiel as he leads the toddler into their bathroom for a quick washing to get the peanut butter off. They join the Alpha in the kitchen and short time later. Castiel puts Dallas to work mixing everything into the meat as he sets up the grill on their gas stove.

Dean still looks sad and Castiel hates seeing that look. He walks over to his mate and pulls him into his arms. Dean rests his head on Cas' shoulder wrapping his arms around the Alphas waist.

“We can try again my love. I know you don't really want to hear that right now but, in a few months or so we can always try again. I love you Dean no matter what I will always love you.”

“And I love you too DD. It's not your fault the baby couldn't stay. Conri probably just wanted to take the pup back to make them perfect for when they return.”

Castiel smiles “Dallas, sweetheart, Conri is the god of the werewolves. Our god is Audolf, however you are probably right. Who is teaching you about Conri?”

“Daddy Luc. He says I have to know about him.”

Castiel nods “Yeah, I guess you would have to.”

Dean looks a bit confused at Castiel. Castiel smiles and kisses him on the nose.

“It's not important. Lets get supper finished.”

Dean smiles and takes out stuff to make a salad. Castiel cuts up a bunch of fries.

Sam and his family show up a bit later. Jess carries in a pie dish as does Sam. Jett runs over and hugs Dallas. The two boys play on the living room floor as the adults all talk in the kitchen. When Dean starts crying Dallas runs out to him and the Omega pulls him onto his lap cuddling with him. He loves that Dallas seems to know whenever he needs a hug.

Jett walks out into the kitchen “You Okay DD?”

“Yeah buddy, I will be fine. I just had a bad day today.”

“Sorry DD. Wanna kiss?”

Dean bends down so his nephew can kiss him on the cheek.

Dallas seems happy now that Dean is no longer crying and wiggles his way back onto the floor. The two boys take off back in the direction of the living room. Normally Castiel would be cooking outside but it is raining now and he would rather have Dean in the house right now and not in hearing range of the fact the Patrick is pregnant.

Dean finally recovers and goes back to work in the garage. Sam keeps a close eye on his big brother for a while after but, when Dean starts moving and talking like he used to then Sam's worries fade and it is business as usual.

Castiel eventually tells Dean about Pete and Patrick and Dean seems genuinely happy for their friends. He knows he can't stay sad. Castiel is right they can try again

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading this over and over again I found no place to put in an important bit of information.  
> Dallas is a natural born Alpha. It explains why acts the way he does at times :)


	4. Growing up

**9 months later:**

 

Pete and Patrick show up at Castiel and Dean's house. Castiel and Dallas have built a pillow fort in the middle of the living room floor and Dean and Jett, who was visiting were attacking the fort with beanie babies. A typical game of war going on there. Dean answers the door and sees their friends with two car seats.

“Oh my god, you had them? Come on in, Cas come look.” Dean has a huge smile on his face.

Pete carries the car seats in and places them next to a chair that still has cushions in it. Jett and Dallas stand off to the side watching. As Patrick walks in Dallas makes little piggie noises and Patrick glares at him, so Dallas smiles his “I'm totally innocent smile.” Patrick sits in the chair and Pete kneels next to him as Dean and Castiel puts pillows on the love-seat. Pete unbuckles the smaller of the two babies and lifts her up.

“This is Raven.”

He hands her up to Patrick

Dallas steps forward “Can I hold her?”

Patrick shoots a worried look at Dean who smiles

“He is quite a strong boy. He wont drop her.”

Patrick says “Alright, just be careful.”

“Of course. Gimme dat.” He makes the grabby motion with his hands

Patrick chuckles and hands him Raven.

Dallas grabs the baby and walks over to his fort only to return a moment later empty handed as Pete unbuckles the second one.

“This little man is named Crow.”

He hands him up to Patrick as Dallas steps in front of him

“Gimme dat one too. You can't afford it.”

Patrick laughs at the silly statement and hands him that one as well. Dallas walks back into his fort and comes out a moment later to grab Jett by the hand.

“Come on little man.”

Dean is laughing almost hysterically at this point and Castiel has joined him. Pete giggles as Dallas leads a semi-confused Jett into the fort. A soft PAF sound is heard as the fort door is shut.

“Pete, get the babies back from that toddler.” Patrick sort of snaps at him.

Pete crawls over to the fort still giggling like a hyena.

“Dallas, buddy, can we have the babies back please?”

“Is piggy going to hold them?”

Pete bites his lips holding back the laugh that wants to escape. He knows that Dallas has called Patrick that since day one. Patrick was a little chubby when Dallas first met him and the boy thought he was pregnant. Patrick had snapped out that no he wasn't pregnant so, Dallas took to thinking he was just a pig and that's why he was a fatty. Even after Pat lost weight Dallas still called him piggy.

“Yes Dallas, they are his babies too.”

“Then I'm sorry, no deal”

“Dallas, you little turd give me the babies.” There is no real venom in the words just a poorly covered chuckle

“Ugh, okay, you can have the big one.”

The door slides open and Jett is pushed out.

“Jett isn't even ours goofy.”

“Oh yeah, you can have the smelly one.”

Jett gets pulled back in by the hood of his shirt and Crow is pushed out to him.

Pete literally laughs as he lifts his son and carries him to his daddy,

Patrick glares at him so Pete wipes the smile off his face and goes over to the fort again.

“Dallas, I need Raven”

“No, you can't afford it. she's mine, I can afford her.”

Pete chuckles as do Dean and Cas.

“Patrick wants Raven out here”

“Is he goin to eat her? Make him a sammich and he will forget the baby.”

Pete laughs, knowing full well he is going to hear it later.

“Dallas, come on little man your gunna get me hit.”

“If you don't stop, imma hit you myself” Dallas bursts out laughing in the fort followed by Jett

Dean says “Let me do it Pete. Dallas come on out and bring me the baby. I wanna see her.”

“Okay DD. Ugh gross Jett farted in here and it smells like papa did earlier. What did you feed them DD? My gootness it's 'scusting. Imma puke.”

The fort door opens and Dallas walks out holding Raven with Jett laughing behind him. Patrick is worried he is going to drop the newborn as he is walking across a pillow and blanket. Dallas makes it to Dean and hands him Raven.

“She's is my favorite. She don't smell like either of the boys do. She's is so cute. Can I keep her D.D?”

“No bub, her parents want her. I am sure though that you will be able to play with her whenever you want as they live right next door.”

“Can I Petey? Please Patty? I would like to play with them.”

Patrick would like to tell the toddler to drop dead but, that is just completely and utterly rude to say to a 4 year old.

So he just shrugs “Maybe, we will see.”

Dallas smiles “I wont call you piggy anymore, I promise Patty. I can be a good rule model for dese babies.”

Castiel says “It's role model sweetie. I am sure once they are big enough to play with they will let you. For now they are still babies and will need time to grow.”

Dallas hovers around the carseat Raven is sat back in. he keeps touching her face and kissing her on the forehead. Patrick thinks the gesture is cute and he has to admit the kid is being good right now and he really just wants to push the smiling toddler over just to watch him fall. He bites his tongue till it he taste the irony taste of his own blood.

_'Dammit, Patrick, what is wrong with you? He is a toddler. You have your own children. Stop wanting to hurt him.'  
_ Dallas smiles up at Patrick and the little fucker winks like he was reading the Omegas mind.

Patrick forces himself to smiles back at the boy.

Dallas whispers something to the baby then stands. “Come on Jett, lets play in the fort. Just no more farting in here piggie.” the last word is said looking straight at Patrick and not at Jett.

Patrick snarls at the word and Dallas the little shit smiles his gappy toothy smile as he walks backwards into the fort holding Jetts hand, pulling the younger boy along.

Dallas rushes out a few moments later “Papa can I use your phone for a dance party?”

Castiel cocks an eyebrow “What?”

Dean stands and grabs his phone “It's an app called Pocket Disco. It's a disco ball app. He turns on the music on the phone and the disco ball and they dance.”

Castiel laughs and hands it over to the toddler. “Remember to answer it if anyone calls, little man.”

“Course papa” he says as he scrambles into the fort.

Music plays and Castiel sees a bit of the light from the disco ball as the two boys have giggling fits in the fort.

Pete and Patrick stay visiting for a long time. Eventually the fort goes quiet as the it hits the end of Castiel's play list. There is no sound in the fort so Dean gets off the love seat and opens the door. Dallas is flat on his back with Jett laying next to him with his head on Dallas' chest, an arm tossed across the boy with his hand clenching the front of Dallas' batman tee, both are sound asleep.

Dean snaps a picture of it and sends it to Sam and Luc.

 

By the time the twins are able to play with Dallas, Patrick is more then happy to send them out into the shared fenced in back yard to play. Otherwise Raven and Crow fight over everything from socks to who's daddy Patrick is. Patrick had tried to stop these fights on several occasions but, has since given up and just tells them to go find Dallas. Today the 4 year olds are sent out once again so Patrick can get the house cleaned. He had just fed them breakfast and he knows Dean is home schooling Dallas right now instead of sending him to kindergarten. Raven grabs a handful of bacon and Crow grabs three eggs off the plate set out for Pete and they run outside. Dallas is climbing the single tree that is in their combined yard.

Raven squeals “Dally, come eat some breakfast. Papa piggy made bacon and eggs.”

Crow holds out the three eggs “Here I bringed you eggies.”

Dallas jumps from the lowest branch only to be caught by Dean.

“D.D I can jump from there. You stopped me from looking like a action hero.”

Dean says “I don't care you are not jumping from trees. Now go eat your contraband and stay out of the tree before I have uncle Sammy and Grampy dig it up.”

Dallas looks up at him like he suddenly grew an extra head “What the heck is contraband? Is that a pop group? How do I eat a whole band? I'm not Patrick, I don't eat everything... D.D what are you thinking? I'm not a monster who eats human. I am a 7 year old boy... You okay? You hit your head?”

Dean is laughing now “Contraband, little man, is stolen items. In this case it's stolen bacon and eggs from I assume uncle Pete's breakfast plate.”

“Oh yeah, I guess that is more reasonable. You're weird wanting me to eat people. What is wrong with you D.D... hashtag shake my head, hashtag just walk away, hashtag my D.D is weird”

Dean laughs “You don't say your hashtag doofy. It is something you write when you post stuff online.”

Dallas looks up at him, grins while saying “Hashtag my D.D is CrayCray”

Dean just shakes his head and walks into the garage to help Sam work on a '63 Chevelle.

The three kids grow closer as they get older. Raven and Dallas are like brother and sister where Crow and Dallas are a bit closer.

 


	5. Time Marches On...

Every year or so Dean loses another baby. It always tears him apart when it happens. Dallas is usually there to comfort him and let the Omega cling to him.

Dallas makes sure to mark each and everyone in a diary he has. He isn't sure why he even started the dang diary but he documents the time, day and Dean's outcome and at the end how well he handled it. He even writes anything the Doctors say down as well. He plans on giving it to Dean after he successfully has a baby. Then maybe it will make that little one know how much their daddies wanted them, how much they went through to get them. Dallas knows eventually he will be replaced in their house but, he hopes they end up with one of those lovey dovey kids that likes all the attention they are going to get from both of these guys.

Dallas had to miss a bunch of school after he was in a car accident with Luc when he was 12. he missed a couple years while he was healing and having his surgeries at a hospital that Dean couldn't go see him in. All they could do was Skype once he was able to use his computer. The boy was almost killed in the accident. His back was fractured as was his neck and several other bones in the kids body. Every time they would talk Dean and Cas would be in tears as they couldn't go to see him like they wanted. However once he was able to come home and be taken care of there, Michael set it up so the boy would be cared for at his uncles place instead of at home where he should have been. Dean didn't mind he loved taking care of him and Castiel was just as bad as the Omega. Dallas always feels so loved in this house no matter what happens here. He could get in trouble for smoking like he tends to get in trouble for the most but, they never stay mad at him long. As a result of having to miss so much school Dallas ends up starting high school at 16. He doesn't care. He is able to go to school with Raven and Crow now. The only thing he hates is that Jett no longer talks to him unless Sam and Jess drag him to dinner at the house. Jett avoids Dallas a lot now even when he is there with his Dad and Mom he tends to stay right next to his dad and it hurts to be avoided like that at home. It is sad because they had been really close up until the accident then it was just Raven and Crow who came over to see him. He did miss his first best friend but, he just figured Jett had met someone he liked more then Dallas. It saddened Dallas that he could be so easily replaced in Jett's life but, there was nothing he could do about it.

Dallas had taken a chance to ask our Raven's twin brother Crow. The guy is totally A-Sexual but Dallas really liked him. With some convincing it worked and they started dating the summer Dallas got back on his feet. Now they are going to school together seems Dallas has to finish his high school he will be able to be with his boyfriend who would rather not be touched most of the time and Raven. He wished Jett went to the same school but, Sam lives on the other side of the city and Jett goes to a school closer to home. He had started going to the elementary school here but then Dallas was in the accident and he stopped coming to their house.

At 13 Raven hasn't developed like other girls her age and she has recently been plagued with stomach pains that make her cry. Pete and Patrick brush them off as growing pains, till Dallas has his dad Michael check her out. Michael tells them that it appears Raven might have issues with her Gallbladder and they should get her into the hospital as soon as possible. Pete thanks him, where as Patrick is a bit pissed that Dallas had his dad do that behind their backs.

It is discovered after all the surgery and stuff is complete that Raven is both sexes. She is a female on the bottom and a male on top. She is happy with it and Dallas finds it kinda neat. Crow, well, he don't care really, Raven is still his little sister as he is two whole minutes older.

School starts up in the fall and the trio head to Lawrence High. Dallas has a lot of classes he don't want but his fathers want him to follow in their foot steps and either be a lawyer or a doctor. He really just wants to be a writer. In his anatomy class he shares with Raven they are talking about Dean having yet another miscarriage. After class professor Crowley pulls the boy aside {Since his Omega Auction House closed a year after Dean was bought the Beta had gone back to his first passion. Crowley loved to teach. Now he was only a temp as his husband had a great paying job and he just did this to get out of the house now that he had nothing left to do. His husband had given up a lot of his other business' and moved here with him so they could start over on the right side of the law.}

“Hello Dallas, I couldn't help over hearing about your uncle. I know it really is none of my business but, I know of someone who could help.”

Dallas eyes go big “Really who? They really want a baby of their own.”

Crowley says “Ali's fertility clinic helped my sister get pregnant. I am sure they could help your uncle as well. They specialize in Omega pregnancies.”

Dallas smiles “Thank you very much. I will tell my uncles when they get back to town.”

Crowley smiles at the boy. “have a good day Dallas it was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Yeah have a good day professor.”

Dallas runs to the lunchroom and skids to a stop behind Crow.

“Dude where have you been?”

Dallas smiles “Uh getting some information for D.D and papa. Anything good on the menu?”

“Lasagna and it looks like Kate Winchester made it, so yeah I am going to say its good.”

Dallas grabs a tray and when he reaches Kate he smiles at her “Hey Mimi, how is Grampy?”

Kate smiles “He is good. He is working with Uncle Bobby. How are you doing little man?”

“I'm good. The dad's are going to let me go to the Disturbed concert this weekend so I got that going for me.”

Kate smiles “Well it isn't like they can't trust you, you have never lied to them or anything. It is good they are putting more trust in you. Here is a nice cheesy piece for you sweetie.”

“Thank you MiMi, love you, see you Sunday.” He says as he moves out of the line to sit with his friends.

Crow looks at him “What's Sunday?”

“D.D and Papa get back from their trip. I do hope DD was able to relax a bit. I know it takes its toll on him every time he loses another baby.”

Dallas and Crow get talking about the concert they are going to.

“You guys are spending the night right Raven?”

no answer

Dallas and Crow turn their attention to her to see her staring at what appears to be Benny.

Crow chuckles “Rave didn't know you had a thing for Benny.”

Raven shakes her head “I'm not looking at Benny dummy. There is a really cute boy next to him”

Dallas looks over “You mean Ben Braeden?”

Raven shakes her head. “The other boy”

“Samandriel?”

“No, the other one”

“Claire?”

“Claire ain't a boy dumb ass, the blond one.”

“Charlie?”

“Okay stupid, Charlie is neither blond nor male. The Blond boy next to Benny with the glasses on”

“Mimi?”

“Dallas you need a smack. Not Kate. THE BOY ON THE LEFT SIDE OF BENNY WITH THE BLOND HAIR, BLUE EYES, GLASSES, DRESS SHIRT, GREEN TIE AND HE IS THE FUCKING ONE STUDING IN LUNCH!!! OH MY GOD HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HIM!!”

Dallas laughs “Ooooh, you mean the one sitting right next to Benny with the red face because you just yelled to the whole lunch room you were staring at him. That blond one?”

Raven's eyes go big and she goes pale suddenly “uh, um, yeah, so, uh, Hope you are all enjoying being back at Lawrence High. I'm just going to sit back down and eat my lunch now, so, uh, carry on, eat and uh, yeah, talk and stuff”

Raven sinks back down into her seat, face brick red, eyes still wide and she lets her head drop onto her arm.

Dallas and Crow laugh extremely loud at this as do most of the other students around her.

 

 


	6. This isn't you...

They go to their following class. A.P. Chemistry is another class Dallas doesn't want to be in but, he can tolerate it because Raven is in there with him. They take their seats and Raven is going on about hearing her brother “enjoying” himself in the shower and how she swears Dallas' name was mentioned.

Dallas laughs “Mr. Don't-touch-me-or-I'll-kill-you? Does he even have any of those emotions? How could you do that with no emotion? Must be the most boring jerk off session ever.”

Raven makes a gagging noise. “I don't know nor, do I really care but, that is what he was doing at 6 this morning when I really had to pee.”

“Should have peed in his bed that would've learned him.”

Raven chuckles and pulls out her notebook.

Dallas pulls out his and draws a penis on the cover shooting out sperm that says 'Welcome to Chemistry'

Raven says “What are you going to do if you have to hand that in?”

Dallas looks at her, smiles and says “I will laugh as I hand it over to Mrs. Masters. The bitch probably doesn't even know what a penis is.”

“You're such a bitch, Dally”

Mrs. Master's voice is like nails on a chalkboard “Everyone take your seats. We have a new senior joining our class, He is a bit late to class as he couldn't be bothered to take care of this problem before school like everyone else. This is Micah Chaplin.”

Raven slams her head on her desk “Gawd Dammit Dallas”

“What? I didn't tell Mic to take this class.”

Raven looks at her best friend, eyes squinting “Mic? You know this boy?”

Dallas smirks “I might of met him in my other three AP classes and we might have sat together in them and he might be making his way over here right now to set with me again, but, no never met him before now.”

Dallas scoots over to the bigger chair to his left leaving the chair between them open.

Micah walks over “Hey Dallas, mind if I sit with you again?”

Dallas pats the chair now between him and Raven “Nah, have a seat”

Raven again bonks her head on her desk

Micah raises his eyebrow “Is uh, Is he alright?”

Dallas smirks again “Yeah she is just peachy. Raven this is Micah, Micah that red faced thing next to you is Raven.”

Raven smiles even though her face is the color of a nice ripe tomato, scrubs her hand down her face over her scruff that needs a shave and flicks out her hand “Hello, nice to meet you”

Micah smiles “Nice to meet you....Ain't you the one from the lunchroom that was standing on the table...”

“NOPE wasn't me... I don't eat... Food is gross...Lunchroom? Where is the lunchroom? Never been there.”

Micah laughs out loud and Raven is in love.

Dallas shakes his head.

Mrs. Masters voice pierces the veil of their happiness as she goes on about this years assignments and what she expects from them. How much of what is part of their grade.

Dallas, Crow, Raven and Micah are always together after that. Micah and Raven eventually start dating. At forced dinners with Jett there, Dallas now distracts himself by texting his boyfriend and ignoring the other person right back. Jett now spent most of the visits on his Iphone or Ipad. He was 18 and really probably could tell his parents he wanted to stay at home or go to his boyfriend or girlfriend's house. Dallas is unsure why thinking that Jett has either makes him wanna hurt someone. It is a weird sensation that fills him whenever Jett's phone dings with a message and he smiles at the screen. Dallas just eventually goes into his own room. Missing the sad look that flashes on Jett's face.

======================================================================================

Dallas is doing his homework one day when he hears Sam and DD arguing in the garage. He jumps up and walks out into the garage to see Dean holding his stomach again.

“DD you are supposed to be in bed. Not out here in the garage. Come on let's get you back inside.” Dallas says as gently as he can trying to sooth the Omega and not cause him to argue anymore

“Alright kiddo, Lead the way.” He groans as he moves over to Dallas.

Dallas wraps his arm around his uncles waist and helps him back to his bed. Leaving Sam to stand there shaking his head. Dean had yet another miscarriage and was bed ridden because they had to go in and clean him out this time. They were told to wait a year or more to try again. It broke Dean's heart that he might never give Castiel the baby they both wanted so badly. Gabriel and Balthazar had adopted a set of twins who were now 10. Dean wanted a baby with Cas and it was killing him every single time he lost one. He was sure he was going to lose his mate soon enough because Castiel wants children and for some reason his body refuses to let him give the man one. Dallas gets the Omega in bed.

Dean pats the bed next to him “Please lay with me for a bit bub. I know you have things to do now but, can you spare me a few minutes so I don't have to be here alone?”

Dallas' eyes get teary and he crawls in where his papa normally lays. Dean pushes up against the boy and cries like he tends to do when he loses a baby.

Course lately papa tends to spend more time at the publishing company, as far as Dallas could see there was no reason for him to work as late as he did there. They are just a publishing company and they should only work till 7 at the latest, but he will usually come home around 10 or 11 and sometimes he smells like liquor. Dallas wants to yell at his papa when he comes home like that but, the guy is never mean or anything to Dean. He is just the same as he always is with him but it pisses the boy off that he would rather go out and drink then be at home with his mate who is in pain and heartbroken after losing yet another child.

Castiel comes home at 11pm again smelling of liquor. Dallas is in the living room doing the rest of his school work. He turns as Castiel stumbles into the living room.

“What the hell papa? Why are you always drunk?” he asks

“My boss likes to drink and we lose track of time.” he half slurs out

“DD tried to go into the garage and work today. You should be trying to get home to him as soon as you can after work. Not hanging out with your boss and drinking.”

“I don't need a lecture right now kiddo. I need to go to bed. I have another long day tomorrow then I finally have the weekend off.”

Dallas shakes his head “At least talk to DD. He got up not too long ago and asked me when I was going to bed. I haven't heard him start snoring again so I assume he is still awake in there.”

“Don't worry about it, I will take care of my mate. You just worry about finishing up your school work and getting to bed. I know how to take care of Dean”

Dallas shakes his head and watches as his drunken uncle stumble into the bed room.

He hears Dean talking to Castiel who is trying to explain why he is late and drunk.

“Cas, you would think you would want to be home with me... But I understand if you don't... it's okay... come to bed you have to work in the morning.”

the broken sound of his voice has Dallas wanting to beat his drunken uncles ass

“Dean, Come on don't be a whine ass. I am here now. I have to play along with my boss so I can keep my job. I want to be home and I will be this weekend.”

Dallas shakes his head _'what the actual fuck papa?'_

“Here let me help you Cas before you knock your lamp off the stand.”

“Dean I am sure I can undress myself. I was doing it before I got you and I will do it after you. Now just move and let me do it.” there is a slight growl in his words

“Okay sorry Alpha. I'll just leave you alone.” Dean just sounds defeated

Dallas bites the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something and puts in his headphones. He cranks up Panic! At the Disco and goes back to his school work.

Sleep doesn't catch him at all that night. He is showered and dressed for school when Castiel walks out rubbing his temples. Dean follows him out and goes about getting Castiel some pain killers and taking his own before he vanishes back into his room.

Dallas glares at his uncle before he grabs himself a pop-tart out of the cupboard.

“Morning Dallas.” Castiel whispers

“Good morning Castiel” Dallas says rather loudly

Castiel's head throbs and his eyes go wide. Dallas has never called him by his name it is always papa.

“Everything alright Son?”

“No, but I am just a kid, what do I know? I have to go say goodbye to DD before I go to school.” He spins around and slaps the cupboard shut on his way to see his favorite uncle.

He smiles at the groan of pain Castiel lets out.

In their room Dean is sitting on the bed with his Ipad in his lap playing his Neko Atsume game.

Dallas crawls up next to him “Hey” he says as he bumps his shoulder into Dean's.

Dean smiles “You all ready for school?”

Dallas nods “Yeah. Just wanted to check in before I left. If you need anything let me know.”

Dean smiles and pulls the boy in for a hug “I love you kiddo.”

“Love you too DD. Please stay out of the garage today. You are supposed to be in bed. I don't want you to get hurt.”

Dean nods as he kisses the boy on the cheek “I don't plan on leaving my bed for anything but, potty trips and food.”

Dallas smooches him on the cheek “K, I will see you in a few hours.”

Dean nods then grabs his arm as he crawls off the bed “Be nice to papa will ya?”

Dallas draws a deep breath “Alright I will be. See you soon DD”

“Bye bub.” Dean waves as the boy leaves the room

Castiel is pulling on his trench coat as Dallas grabs his letter-man jacket.

“what is wrong Dallas?” Castiel asks

“You. You treated DD like shit when you were drunk last night. He doesn't need that shit right now. You would rather be drinking with your boss then taking care of your mate. That is what my problem is. This isn't the guy I grew up with.” He gestures to Castiel “Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to school so I can get home on time to help DD if he needs it.”

Castiel is so shocked he misses the opportunity to reply before Dallas runs out and up onto the school bus. He watches as the bus leaves and feel the stab of guilt as it shoots through him. He has been spending way too much time at work and drinking, then he has with Dean who just lost yet another baby. Castiel knows they take their toll on him and he knows Dean is really fragile right now. He pulls out his cellphone and does something he has been afraid to do since he started working.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a big delay in updating but I just started a new job and have been working like a dog lol  
> Hope you enjoy the update


	7. Happy Birthday Dallas!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in adding a new chapter but, between work and family medical issues I have been out straight.  
> Hope you enjoy the update.

He calls in sick to stay with Dean.

“Dean, my love, I am so sorry for the way I have been acting.” He says as he crawls into the bed next to his mate.

Dean rolls onto his back to look up at his Alpha “I understand why you don't want to be around me. I can't give you the baby you want. I am defective.” Tears slide down his face.

“You are perfect Dean. Don't ever think you are not enough for me. I was letting my boss control me and manipulate me. I am no longer going to be treated like that. Dallas is right I was neglecting you when you needed me most.”

He bends and kisses the Omega under him. “I love you Dean. If we never have a child then I am alright with that as well.. I have you and Misha you are the only family I need. You're the most important person in the world to me.”

Dean doesn't stop crying “I don't feel like it. I feel like a burden. I am so sorry Cas. I don't know what is wrong with me...”

“Shhh my love, there is nothing wrong with you. Maybe we are just trying to hard. Things are stressful and it is going to take a toll on our body. We will wait until everything is calm and then we can try again alright love?”

Dean nods “Yeah, sounds good. Don't be mad at Dallas please. He is only trying to help. He has Luc's temper it seems.”

Castiel smiles and kisses his husband again “I am not mad at him for anything he said or did today. He made his point and I am here with you. I need to be here to help you not working and drinking with my boss. Anna has other people she can rely on.”

Dean pulls Castiel into a hug “Wanna take a nap with me Alpha?”

Castiel nods “That sounds great.”

 That is where Dallas finds them after school. Both wrapped around each other, sound asleep and snoring. He was glad he presented as an Alpha. He don't think he could handle all the crap Dean has to handle during heats and then the miscarriages, yeah he is so glad he is Alpha. He walks down the hall to his room and flops on his bed. Sleep claims him within 10 minutes.

He is woken up by Castiel shaking his shoulder

“You going to get up and eat kiddo?”

Dallas nods and looks at the time, it reads 7:08pm “Damn I went out good.”

Castiel smiles “Dean let you sleep till now. He is feeling better by the way. He is in the kitchen as we speak.”

Dallas nods “Yeah Omegas heal faster when their Alpha is close to them. We learned that in health class.”

Castiel nods “I want to apologize to you for the way I acted last night and this morning. You did nothing to deserve that treatment.”

Dallas smiles “Don't worry about it papa. If we don't get out there DD is going to show us how much damage an Omega can do with a serving spoon.”

Castiel laughs and helps the boy out of bed. They go up front where Dean is serving out cottage pie.

 

 

**New Years Eve**

 

Dallas is at his uncles place with his friends. They are all in the living room watching TV. Crow who is normally a hands off person, it sitting on his boyfriends lap. Dallas has his arms wrapped around the teens waist as they watch Kitchen Nightmares.

Dallas Chuckles “Gordon Ramsey looks a lot like my Uncle Balthazar. I can't imagine him ever being this crude but, the fact remains that they look alike.”

He opens a image of Balthy up on his phone and the others agree. Crow grabs his phone out of his hand and starts flipping through pictures.

Dallas has had the picts swapped from phone to phone whenever Castiel or Dean upgrade his phone for him. He has pictures of Dean, Castiel, Misha, Sam, Jess, him and Jett together, Uncle Bobby, Kate, John, Adam and everyone else he comes in contact with. He uses a lot of the pictures for phone contacts.

Crow stops on a picture of 11 year old Dallas with his arms around 9 year old Jett.

“Who is this cutie in the front. I know the cutie in the back is you.”

“That's Jett my cousin in law? He is Sam's kid. I was like best friends with him till I got in my accident then he stopped coming over and now he doesn't talk to me when he is here. I don't know what happened with us. We used to play all the time, he was my first playmate. He only comes over now when Sam and Jess drag him here.”

Crow scowls at the picture “I was going to say by the look in both of your eyes you look like true mates. Those are rare but, that's what it looks like.”

Dallas laughs and grabs the phone “True mates are rare and not in the human species of the ABO dynamics little bird.”

Crow smiles “I know. Just looking at the looks in both your eyes as the picture is snapped. Your eyes never look normal in pictures anyway Dall.”

Dallas nods and nuzzles Crow's neck. He knows that if Crow is on his lap then he is open to being touched today and Dallas is going to make the best of it. Crow doesn't know why there are days when he wants no one to touch him, then days where only Raven can touch him and then there are days he craves affection from Dallas. Like today and he will invade Dallas' personal space and allow him to kiss him, touch him and hold him. It will last most of the day and it wont come again for maybe two weeks to two months.

They all watch as the ball drops and the clock strikes Midnight. Dean and Cas aren't home they are over at the Novak estate for the New Years party.

Crow turns around and whispers “Happy Birthday Hun.” and he kisses Dallas. It's a kiss with the promise of more. Dallas smiles into the kiss and Crow bites his bottom lip.

Raven yawns “Okay, I came, I saw and now I am going home. Crow you staying or coming home?”

“I'm staying here with Dallas for the night.”

Raven nods “Okay gimme a hug you two...Happy Birthday Dally, we will be over later to celebrate.”

“Night Rave, night Micah.”

Micah waves as he yawns and heads for the door with Raven. Crow turns so he is facing Dallas and kisses him again.

Dallas breaks the kiss “Why are you so handsy. Most of the time you don't like being touched. Why so horny tonight?”

Crow shrugs “I don't know but, I want my first to be with you....please...”

Dallas smiles “Of course.”

He stands lifting Crow with him as he goes. They kiss all the way to Dallas' room where he kicks the door shut behind them.

Dean and Cas get home a few hours later. They are surprised that there are no kids still kicking around. Dean makes his way to Dallas' room. He listens at the door and only hears soft snoring so he opens it slowly. He sees Dallas wrapped around Crow and smiles. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they did and Cas smiles pulling Dean out of the room.

“Leave them be love. Come on lets go to bed.”

Dean smiles “I...Ain't Dallas too young to be doing that...I know Crow is really not...”

Castiel smiles “Dallas is 19 babe and Crow is 16... they are both old enough.”

Dean shakes his head “When did I say Dallas could get so old?”

Castiel shrugs “I know, he is growing up too fast dammit.”

 

Dean wakes up at 7am to start setting up for Dallas' birthday party. He tends to go a bit overboard when it comes to the boy. He hates the fact that when Dallas used to have to be home for these things Michael wouldn't celebrate them. Dallas and his birth-father have never gotten along and it seemed that the one way to make him pay for it was by not celebrating his birthday. Dean put up the same banner that he has been using since Dallas was 3 and started celebrating his birthdays with them. As he is putting up the aged decorations Crow comes out of Dallas' room fully dressed.

“Good Morning Crow. I take it you slept well?” Dean smiles at the boy

Crow blushes “Y-yeah minus I woke with Dallas wrapped around me and I didn't want that. That is why I am up. Need help?”

They finish decorating the living room by the time the two Alphas walk out.

Crow smiles at Dallas “I will be back later babe. I am going to run home ruin Raven and Micah's cuddle time and shower.”

Dallas nods and watches as his boyfriend leaves.

Castiel looks at him with a sad look on his face “I couldn't imagine having him for a boyfriend. You never know what mood he is in.”

Dallas nods “Yeah it is tough but, he is who I am with and I am learning to read his body language.”

Castiel pats the boys shoulder as he walks over to where Dean is standing.

“Good Morning my love.” He places a kiss on Dean's lips

Dean kisses him back before turning his attention to the teen. “Do you like it?'”

He motions to the decorations around the room. Some are faded with age, some have been altered to change the age on them and several, like the banner, Dean had hand made.

Dallas smiles wide “I love it DD. Thank you so much.”

Dean blushes “It ain't nothing too grand but, I wanted to celebrate it. So now birthday boy what do you want for dinner tonight when your friends are here?”

Dallas thinks about it but he isn't greedy. He knows his uncles do not have a ton of money, so he thinks about what is in their freezers. He knows they have several bags of pizza bites so those can be cooked up as well as the little sausages Dean loves to make in BBQ sauce.

Dallas smiles “How about we have kinda a picnic type party? DD you can make them BBQ weiners you love to make and we can make the Pizza bites, potato salad, Macaroni salad and maybe a regular salad if we have the stuff for it... Or a B.Y.O.D party”

Castiel smiles “Dallas we are not broke little man. We can order Pizza or something when all your friends get here.”

Dallas chuckles “If it is just me inviting people then you have it easy. Just the twins and Micah. If you guys were going all out like last year then there is no way I am going to have you guys order 20 pizzas just to please everyone. However my friends would like the original idea I had as well ya know. The pizza bites are going to get freezer burnt eventually and the little weiners have to be cooked up and I know DD loves to make that home made BBQ sauce.”

Dean nods “Alright bub we will have a clean out the freezer party. We know your group is showing up. I will see if Sam, Jess and Jett are coming, your grandparents and Adam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and the usual gang we have for parties. You like everyone right bub?”

Dallas smiles nodding “Yeah, I love the whole family and you know that. So you invite everyone and I am going to shower now and change my sheets. You want me to chuck them in the washer?”

Dean shakes his head “No, just place them next to the machine. I know what happened on them sheets, however I do not have the detergent to do them right now. So just sit them in there and I will do them tomorrow when the stores open up so I can get some Suavitel detergent.”

Castiel shakes his head “You live at the Dollar General Dean. Do they know you by name?”

Dean blushes “Shut up Cas..”

Dallas nods “They so do and he knows all their names. He is there like everyday papa.”

Castiel laughs “I know but, it is not like he is shopping at Macy's so I can live with it.”

Dean smiles “I only go there mainly for stuff for the garage that I don't want to order and pay three times as much for. Besides I never go over a hundred bucks unless it is food shopping.”  
Castiel nods “It is fine my love. You are a shopaholic. However I love you still even when you spend fifty dollars on candy for the kid over there.”

Dallas and Dean both laugh. On several occasions Dean had spoiled Dallas by buying him more candy then anyone can eat in a week. He still had some horded in his room for when he had a sweet tooth.

Dean shakes his head as he heads into the kitchen to start working on his BBQ sauce he had tweaked over the years to make his own. Castiel could never seem to get enough of it whenever it was made. Dean smiles to himself as he goes about getting it in the crock pot to cook the wieners in.

Castiel walks into the kitchen as Dean sets the crock pot to low so the wieners have time to absorb the flavor of his sauce.

“I think we should do a bit more for Dallas' birthday my love. I know he doesn't want us spending too much money on him but, I don't like the idea of feeding people just pizza bites and your ever famous wieners. I think we should opt for a cook out later tonight. Your father will take over the grill like normal and you know the kid loves steak from the grill.”

Dean smiles “Yeah, okay you go get the stuff for the cookout and I will finally call people. I know I have several messages from people wanting to know what time the party is. Dad will have to use the grill on the stove for cooking because it is really to fricken cold outside babe.”

“I didn't think about that. Well a nice steak dinner still sounds good.”

Dean nods “Yeah it does. Alright be careful driving and go grab the steaks.”

Castiel kisses him “I love you”

“I love you too, now get going or your going to be late for your nephews party.”

Castiel pulls on his jacket and heads to the store to grab the things needed for the party.

Dallas finally enters the kitchen carrying Misha with him. The bird is nuzzling the teens neck like he has done since Dallas could carry him. Dean smiles at the sight of both of them. He remembered when Misha was actually bigger then Dallas. Misha was getting old, Dean knows the birds can live for 50 years but almost half of the little guys life was gone and he had seen so many things. They took him with them when they could or Dallas would take him with him when he went out for the day.

“You alright DD?” Dallas asks as his uncle just stares at him

“Yeah, just thinking about when you were little and Misha was actually bigger then you. I still can't believe that you and Jett taught him to play hide and seek.”

Dallas chuckles “That was a feat and a half. Misha is smarter then most birds I think because after a few weeks he had it down. He was a good playmate.”

Dean cocks his head “Who was Misha or Jett?”

Dallas half smiles “Both. Anyway where is Papa?”

Dean bites his lip “He went to the store for a few things we will need. We have nothing to drink here minus water.”

Dallas nods as he pets Misha. His mind wanders back to his childhood. His first human best friend no longer associated with him and damn that kinda hurt somewhere inside of him. He thinks it is weird that he never feels anything like that when Crow leaves him or pushes him away.

“DD, do you believe there is such a thing as true mates?”

Dean looks a bit shocked, he had heard the term before but, mainly in the romance stories he read on the internet.

“In real life bub? I think it is just wishful thinking. I mean no one I know has their true mate. Why do you ask?”

Dallas shrugs “Crow was going through the pictures on my phone and said it looked like Jett and I were true mates but, I know that can't be true because he is a dick and **don't talk to me anymore.** ”

The growl that accompanies the final snapped out words is scary enough that Dean backs away and Misha flies over to the startled Omega for safety.

Dallas' eyes flash red briefly.

“Dallas, you alright?” Dean's voice shakes before he clears his throat “You sound a lot pissed that he doesn't talk to you anymore.”

Dallas lowers his head “I'm sorry DD, I don't know what caused that reaction. Misha, buddy, I'm sorry. Come here.” Dallas holds out his arm to the bird who cocks his head staring at him. “Come on. I wont scare you again little man.”

Misha nods and walks up the out stretched arm to sit again on the teens shoulder.

Dean cocks his eyes brow making a mental note to actually look into this true mate thing and see if anyone anywhere had ever found theirs.

“Maybe it is just stress making you react that way to losing your first best friend. Why don't you and feathers there go watch TV till everything is done?”

Dallas nods “alright we are going to watch Cake Wars right Misha?”

The bird nods and Dallas chuckles “Let me know if you need any help DD I will leave my door open.”

Dean nods and watches the teen leave the room before he allows his Omega to actually freak out over the growl the kid made. It was not a normal Alpha human sound. His Omega had wanted to flee the area but, Dean didn't want to upset the boy anymore then he already was. Thinking about it Dean can really see no reason why Jett and Dallas stopped being friends. They never fought or anything, it just seemed that one day Jett was there with Dallas and the next he refused to come over unless his parents dragged him over. Dean wondered what happened to his nephew to make him suddenly hate Dallas.

Castiel arrives back home a short time later. Dean is sitting at the island mindlessly munching on plain pasta. It looks like he had started to make the macaroni salad but something stopped him and now he is lost in thought eating the naked noodles.

“Dean, love, are you alright?” Castiel gently lays his hand on the distant Omegas shoulder

Dean jumps “Wha- Oh it's you Cas. Did you get everything?”

Castiel nods motioning to the bags next to him on the floor. “You were lost in thought. Did something happen while I was away?”

Dean nods “Dallas and I got talking about when he was little and he got really angry at the fact that Jett no longer talks to him, so angry he growled...But that growl Cas...If you could have heard it, it would have probably scared you. It scared the shit out of me and Misha. I have never in my life heard a Alpha growl like that.”

Castiel nods “Lucifer has a nasty growl as well. Maybe he got it from him. Where is he now?”

“In his room with Misha watching Cake Wars. I will finish the salads and get the steaks ready for dinner. Dad and the rest will be here by 4.”

Castiel nods as he heads to his nephews room. He wants to make sure the boy is alright. When he gets to the teens room he has to smile.

Dallas is laying on his side facing his television and Misha is curled up in front of him, both sound asleep.

 

Family and friends start rolling in at 3. Dallas makes his way out into the living room where the majority of them are and he notices that Dean has a sad look on his face so he walks over to find out what is wrong.

“DD you alright?”

“Sam says Jett couldn't make it because he forgot it was your birthday and he went with a friend to Vermont to ski.”

Again Dallas' eyes flash to red before he forces a smile “It's alright. It ain't like we are still friends. He wants to ignore me then so be it, I don't care. Hello uncle Sam how are you doing?”

Sam raises an eyebrow noticing the flash of red and the forced happiness, then smiles “I am good, how are you Kiddo?”

“I am great my friends should be here soon.”

Sam nods “The same kids who are always here?”

Dallas nods “Yeah we are always together when Pat isn't being a douche nozzle.”

Raven and Micah make their way up behind their best friend and before they can say anything Dallas sighs, a sad look flashes across his face.

“Crow ain't coming is he? Too many people and he is not in the mood to be touched right Rave?”

“Yeah, he said he will Skype you later though. He is sorry but, it is bad today.”

Dallas closes his eyes, shakes his head and spins to face the two friends he has there with yet another forced smile. He feels his life is so screwed up and is just waiting for his fathers to make an appearance now to totally screw up his birthday.

Unfortunately that part of his nightmare day comes true after dinner, before the cake is served out.

Lucifer smiles at his son, where Michael snarls at him. Dallas smiles at his dad and almost growls at his birth-father. Luc hands him a present.

It turns out to be a pendent with a bunch of weird symbols on it.

“You're old enough now to wear that. You wanted the one I wear so I got you one of your own.”

Dallas actually smiles at the gift. He remembers being 4 and telling his dad that he wanted the one on his neck. Luc always let him play with it and told him stories of when boys come of age and get their own to show that they are strong Alpha males. He was always falling asleep for naptime holding the pendent. He noticed that his birth-father didn't have one but that didn't surprise him really as he always thought the guy was too much of a bitch to be an Alpha.

He buckles the necklace on his neck with the biggest smile Lucifer has seen on his face in the whole 19 years the kid has been alive. He smiles back at his son.

Michael steps forward and shoves a present in his hands.

“Here this is from me. I don't know what you like or anything so I just grabbed you something most Alpha boys want.”

Dallas raises an eyebrow and opens the gift box to find a bracelet and necklace that look like something Mr. T would wear. He doesn't hide the disgust in his face. The only jewelry he wears are his ear gauges, lip rings, brow ring and class ring and now the necklace his dad gave him.

“I guess I have to thank you for spending your money on me but, just know that I will be giving them away to someone less fortunate then I am and that if you ever spent any time with me what so ever, you would learn things I like and don't like.”

Michael growls at his son and Dallas laughs at him.

“I wouldn't try to challenge me father, think my growl would really intimidate your delicate nature.”

The boys eyes flash red and Michael backs behind his husband.

Lucifer steps in to aide his husband “Son, you don't want to ruin the party that Dean has put together for you do you?”

Dallas smiles “Of course not. I love it.”

Michael tugs at his husbands sleeve “Can we go now? You gave him his necklace.”

Lucifer sighs “Yes Michael we can leave now. Dallas, Happy Birthday son. We have a reservation waiting for us.”

Dallas rolls his eyes and nods “By all means, leave.”

He watches as his birth parents leave his party. He didn't expect them to show up at all, let alone stay for the remainder of it.

Dean smiles at the boy and hugs him “They weren't invited you know. I was just as surprised to see them as you were. That is an odd looking necklace you are wearing.”

Dallas nods “Yeah dad has one, he says it is given to boys when they reach a certain age to show they are strong Alphas. Guess he thinks I am one.”

Castiel pats him on the shoulder “You are a strong Alpha kiddo. Look at all the crap you have had to deal with.”

Dallas chuckles “Yeah but, I have a great family here that helps me out.”

Everyone agrees as they all know he means them and not the two that just walked out during the party.

The rest of the party goes off with no problems minus the fact that Dallas wishes his boyfriend were there but, he knows how Crow is and really doesn't hold it against him too much.

Yes he would love to have a normal boyfriend that he could touch and stuff whenever he wanted but, he doesn't have that and thinks there is no point in pouting over it.

He loves all the gifts he is given and thanks everyone for coming to his party.

After everyone leaves he helps his uncles clean up the place then they all go to bed.

The next day Crow shows up at the house with a present for him and a kiss along with it. He apologizes for not being able to come the day before but Dallas assures him that it was fine.

They spend the day together in Dallas' room watching Yify.tv and Netflix movies, eating junk food and the remainder of the cake and ice cream.

 


	8. January 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I have to actually expand each chapter that I have written and finding time for that was a bit hard. My work days have been set and updating will come quicker now.

Today is Dean's 40th birthday. At school Dallas makes Dean a card for his birthday. He knows that his uncles are going out tonight. He is going to stay home and allow them to have the night alone. If he has to he is will home or better yet over to a friends so they don't have to worry about him interrupting anything. When Castiel turned 40 a couple years ago he was sent home to his parents. That was one of the worse nights of his life. All his birth-father wanted to do was argue with him because he doesn't like the way the guy cooks food. He offered to make his own food so there wouldn't be any arguments but nope Michael has to do it. His dad did nothing but sigh and tell Dallas to try and get along with his father. He hopes they don't send him to their place again. He will go because it is what DD and Papa want but not what he wants.

He arrives at his uncles place after school, Castiel is sitting at the kitchen table going over papers.

“Hey papa, what cha doin'?”

Castiel looks up at his nephew “Just checking to make sure everything is in the bank like it should be. What are your plans tonight pup?”

Dallas shrugs “That is up to you and DD. Do you want me to go to my parents place like I did for your birthday?”

Castiel shrugs “I do not know little man. I am not sure what Dean wants to do tonight. I know he wants to go out to eat but, not the actual plan.”

Dallas chuckles “I know he wants to spend the evening with you. You two spend your birthdays together. I think he wanted to go to that new Hungarian place in the city. The weather is actually nice out today and is supposed to be nice through the night.”

Castiel smiles “Then maybe we will go there and get a hotel room in the city for the night. That way you don't have to deal with Michael.”

Dallas shakes his head “Papa you don't have to waste money on a hotel room...”

“Dean will like it. I know a hotel he likes in the city. He will actually love this plan. I am going to call the new restaurant and make a reservation. You can order Pizza or something for yourself, the card is by the door and also if you get Dominos it is saved in the app on your phone.”

Dallas smiles and nods

Castiel chuckles “You can also invite your boyfriend over for the night. You two will have the whole place to yourselves.”

Dallas nods “That depends if he wants to be touched or not today. I will find out later. Course he didn't touch me at school at all today so I am thinking he is in his leave me alone moods. No biggie I have school work to do and a movie I have to watch for American Lit, so I will be busy till I pass out.”

Castiel smiles at him “You sure you wont mind being here alone?”

Dallas shakes his head smiling “Bah, you guys go have fun, breed or whatever you guys plan on doing and I will get all my work done.”

Castiel blushes “Go find Dean will ya?”

Dallas nods and heads out of the kitchen. Dean is in the laundry room ironing his dress pants, dress shirt and suit jacket. Castiel's clothes are already hanging up on the clothes hangers. Dallas hops up on the dryer watching him.

Dean smiles at him “So what are your plans tonight bub?”

Dallas smiles “I am going to order food, do my homework and watch a movie for American Lit.”

Dean scowls “Maybe you should come with us tonight?”

Dallas shakes his head “No, no, no, Papa is planning a NICE night out for you two and trust me I want nothing to do with it.”

Dean scowls “I don't like leaving you alone. I know you are 19 and can handle anything but, still I hate the thought of us going out and leaving you behind.”

“DD, it's your birthday. You have the right to be greedy today and do whatever you want to do. I will be alright. I have a buttload of homework and a movie I am supposed to watch. That should take me through the night. You will have fun with papa and I will be alive and well when you get home again I promise.”

Dean smiles “I know you will be alive and well smartass, I just hate the thought of leaving you here alone all night but, you are right, Cas has made plans and you will be fine. You will call if you need anything though right?”

“Of course but, I know where everything is in this house so I think I am good for one night.”

Dean chuckles he knows the boy is right and will be perfectly fine. Castiel walks in shortly after and smiles seeing that Dean has ironed their suits. They are going to need them for dinner and the theater he is taking him to.

Castiel walks over and wraps his arms around Dean from behind. “You need to shower and put your suit on my love. We have reservations in 2 hours.”  
Dean smiles leaning back into Cas' chest “Alright. Where are we going?”

Castiel kisses his neck “That is a surprise.”

Dean nods, turns, kisses Castiel “Alright babe I am going to shower. You can join me if you like.”

Dallas makes a gagging face and Castiel laughs

“I have already showered my love. You go and get ready. I will dress and meet you by the front door.”

Dean smiles, grabs his suit and heads off to shower.

Castiel grabs his suit and looks at his nephew “So what movie have you got to watch for American Lit?”

“One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. I have to watch it and write a paper about how it differs from the book we had to read.”

Castiel shakes his head “So you going to be alright here alone for the whole night?”

Dallas nods “Yes papa, I will be fine. When I am at home I am left alone a lot so this wont be anything new.”

Castiel frowns “I don't know why we send you home at all. Michael is a dick and it appears Luc allows him to be when it comes to you.”

Dallas smiles “It is alright papa. I will be going off to college here soonish and I don't plan on associating with them much after I leave. Hell I am 19 I really never have to go near them now but, my dad likes having me there and I like spending time with him.”

“Luc does seem to care for you in a way. I don't know about them two. They were so loving and Kind to Dean when he needed it, they treated him like their own child sort of, then when they do have their own child they treat him like a burden. I will never understand that. We have always treated you better then your own parents which is odd. Most uncles do not raise their nephews just because the childs fathers want to spend all their time working and caring for each other.”  
Dallas nods “I know papa. I do love the fact that you and DD put up with me for as long as you do. I am grateful for everything you guys have ever given me.”

Castiel hugs the boy “We know pup. Now I need to get ready to leave here and if you need anything you call either one of our phones. GOT IT?”

Dallas chuckles “Yes, I got it. I assure you my dear uncle I will be fine. I am used to being alone whenever I am home so this one night is not going to be a bad thing.”

Castiel nods and heads into his bedroom to dress for dinner.

Dallas hops off the dryer and heads out into the living room to pull out his home work. As he tackles it Castiel and Dean get ready to leave both reminding him that if he needs anything to call them. Castiel again reminds him to order his dinner then Dean drags him out of the house. Once the door closes fully Dallas shakes his head and goes back to his home work as he orders his large Hawaiian pizza, BBQ Wings and Garlic Knots from Dominos. When his meal arrives Dallas pops on the movie and eats. Dean calls around midnight to check up on him and Dallas assures him he is fine and in fact was just heading to bed. After their goodnights Dallas heads into bed. He is awoken around 5am by a nightmare about a huge black wolf. He knows the wolf was a rogue were but not who it was. He sits on his bed thinking about it for a bit. He knows the wolf was stuck obviously, he was sad, and he was full of hatred. It scares him to think of someone being that full of sadness yet filled with so much hatred. He wonders what happened to the poor thing to make him that way. He manages to fall back asleep at 7am.

Dean and Castiel arrive home just after 2pm. Dean is surprised that Dallas isn't awake yet. When he opens the boys door he sees him still curled up on his bed, however he is not alone in it. Misha is asleep in front of him. Dean makes his way over to the sleeping boy and gently shakes him awake.

“Hey you getting up bub?”

Dallas turns to face him, half smiles and nods.

“What time is it?” He mumbles out as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

“Almost 2:30. Are you feeling alright pup?” Castiel answers from the doorway.

Dallas nods “'M fine. I had a nightmare last night and couldn't get back to sleep. I assume I didn't lock Misha in his cage as he is in bed with me. Come on little guy, wakey wakey.”

Misha looks at Dallas then snuggles closer to him. Dallas lifts him up as he crawls out of bed. He is planning on putting the bird back to bed but, after he sleepily stumbles, Castiel steps forward to grab his bird.

“I will put Mish to bed while you wake up some.”

Dallas nods and sits back on his bed. He just feels drained. Dean checks his temperature and decides that the teen needs to crawl his behind back into bed. When the thermometer confirms that the boy is running a fever, Dean clicks into nurse mode to get him better.

Dean worries when the boy gets worse day by day. His temperature sores into the hundreds and he sleeps most the days away. Dean manages to get him to drink but, he always has to hold Dallas' head up and keep telling him swallow. He is worried they might lose him. Dean spends almost all his free time with the kid. He prays to whatever god might be listening that his nephew makes it through this.

Finally he calls Lucifer about the illness that doesn't seem to want to leave his son. Luc shows up the following morning with a bottle of medicine to give him.

“I wouldn't worry so much Dean. The boy will be just fine. Give him a teaspoon of that medicine three times a day. Do not differ the times they have to be at the same times every time. He will be better in a few weeks. I have talked to his school and they are excusing him for this as it is not his fault. He will have to take a few tests when he gets back there. I will bring him over the study material they send me. He will not be able to go back to school until all of that medicine is gone. If you start him on this right now seems it is seven am you will give him the next dose at noon and the following at seven tonight. Then repeat them at the same times each day. He might return to school early March. Trust me on this Dean, this is the only medication that will work on him.”

Dean nods “It doesn't worry you that his last temp was 103 degrees for over a week?”

Lucifer shakes his head “No, that is normal when he is sick. Trust me I have been there myself. He will get better and the fever will break in a couple days. Keep him hydrated that is what is important and I have something you can put in the water to help him get the vitamins and things he is missing while being sick.”

He walks back to his car and returns with a bag.

“Place a couple of teaspoons of the powder in each glass of water you bring to him. Have him drink the whole glass over the day. No point in wasting the vitamins by dumping them out.”

Dean nods “Alright I will try it this way. So I don't worry about his temperature?”

“No, it is just a number. If he seizes then call me again. I assure you he will be alright.”

“Alright and if by chance it doesn't work?”

Lucs face takes on a sad look “If it doesn't work he will be dead in a few weeks. It will be sudden and painful and there will be nothing you nor anyone else can do to stop it. However lets hope this medicine takes care of him and he is fine again in a few weeks. You will know he is getting better when the fever breaks. It shouldn't get any higher.”

Dean swallows “Alright. Here is praying that this stuff cures the kid.”

Lucifer smiles at him “Don't worry Dean this medicine has proven to work for centuries. I assure you it will work on him as well.”

Dean hugs him “Thank you Luc. I will call you when he is better.”

Luc smiles “I would appreciate it. Have a great day.”

“You too.” Dean watches as Luc walks to his car and drives off. He looks at the bottle of medicine in his hand and again shoots a prayer off to who ever is listening that it works to heal his nephew. He heads in to mix the powder in the glass of water on Dallas' stand and to get him to swallow a dose of the medicine.

It's almost valentine's day and Dean is happy that his nephew is awake more now and is showing that he is getting better. He whines about having to take the nasty medicine and drinking the gross vitamin water but he always does it anyway.

 


	9. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor sick Dallas  
> Dean and Castiel spend a romantic night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I am working on each of these chapters in between work days.  
> Hope you enjoy the update

Valentines Day had arrived. Dean and Castiel had made plans to spend a romantic evening out on the town. However, Dallas is spending the romantic holiday alone, sick in bed. He doesn't understand why he still has this damn flu or whatever it is. His father had given him medicine to get rid of it but it was still here and he still had zero energy.

He gets several texts from his boyfriend wishing him a happy Vday and telling him that it is probably a good thing he is sick cuz Crow ain't one for being touched at all today.

Dallas sends him a sad face and a Happy Valentine's Day gify. They talk for a bit then Dallas tells Crow he is falling asleep and that he will talk to him when he is awake again.

They give their usual goodbyes and sleep takes the teen within minutes of placing his phone on the stand.

Dean and Castiel go out to dinner, then a movie, finally they take a nice romantic walk. They don't talk however, they just enjoy each others company. When they return home Dean checks in on his sick nephew and is happy that his fever is down. He covers the boy then makes his way to the master bedroom where Castiel is waiting for him.

They make love till the sun starts to rise in the sky then fall asleep wrapped in each others arms.

The next morning Dean wakes at 6:30 due to his internal clock freaking out about forgetting Dallas' medicine. He walks into the boys room to see that he is already awake as well. Dallas is reading some of the new study material his dad had brought him over. Dean checks his temperature and is satisfied that it is still dropping in degrees. It is hotter then a normal person but, Dallas seems to be functioning with it and there is no side effects of it being 101 degrees so Dean is happy.  
“Morning Bub. Kinda sucks you were still sick on Valentine's Day.”

Dallas shrugs “It didn't matter much. He didn't want to be touched anyways. He sent me a text wishing me a happy Valentine's Day and told me.”

Dean sighs as he gets the meds ready “I really wish you had a normal boyfriend at times where you could experience everything.”

Dallas chuckles, coughs and smiles at his uncle “Maybe someday I will find my perfect little Omega or Beta or who knows maybe even an Alpha”

Dean shrugs “Maybe. I just really wish this damn illness of yours would go away. Your father did say you would be able to return to school in early March. Still hate that your burning up as far as I am concerned. Your temperature is still over a hundred.”

Dallas nods “I know papa is worried as well. I asked dad about it and he told me that a temperature of 101 is good. I really thought the normal temperature for anyone was 98.6.”

Dean nods “It is as far as the doctors say. I don't know but you are functioning normally so lets just hope it drops back to the normal range soon.”

Dallas takes the medication his uncle gives him with the vitamin water. He eats the small breakfast that Dean brings him in and seems to have no problems keeping it down this time. Dean is happy that the boy is able to eat better.

He eats dinner with his uncles. Dean makes chicken soup for them as it is chilly outside and it will be lighter on the boys stomach.

Castiel does note that Dallas is paler then he usually is and he vows to talk to his cousin about the medicine the next day.

Once Dallas is in bed again Castiel turns to Dean “It seems to me that there should be a stronger medicine available for Dallas. This one obviously isn't working like it should be. He is still sick and even though he is holding food down he is getting paler everyday. I am worried that his fever is going to spike and we are going to lose him.”

Dean shrugs “Luc said that if he was going to die there would be nothing anyone could do about it and there would be no way to stop it. He did look a bit upset by that fact. He said this is the best medicine to give him.”

Castiel shakes his head “Why not bring him to a hospital or a doctor? We used to do that when he was a baby. They took that right away from us once he presented. Why can't we just ask him if he wants to go to the hospital or to see Dr. Campbell?”

Dean shakes his head “Because he wont. He believes that his dad is right and that the medication he is taking will work for him. I think that is the only reason he takes it. Luc told him on the phone that it was normal for his temperature to be 101.”

Castiel sighs “I am calling him tomorrow to find out what is going on. That is not a normal temperature for anyone. Let's go to bed love. The boy is asleep and I can think of other things I would rather be doing with you then worrying ourselves sick.”

Dean smiles “Alright, let me check on the boy then I will meet you in the bedroom.”

Dallas is curled up under his blanket sound asleep. Dean takes his temperature again and shakes his head when he notices that it is now 103.

Stepping into their room he sighs “His temp is 103 right now. I will check it again when I give him his meds or if I get up to go to the bathroom later.”

Castiel pulls his mate to him “He will be fine. His temperature could just be up because he is asleep. Come on, lets go to bed.”

Dean smiles “Oh now you just want to sleep? After you lead me in here with promises of sex.”

Castiel smiles “I would never disappoint you my love.”

 

104.8 the thermometer read when Dean took his nephew's temperature at 6:30 am. He was not happy and the boy was pale and clammy.

Castiel was awake as he was heading to work and said that he would call Luc on his way to the office.

Luc shows up that night with a different bottle of medication and a different bottle of vitamins. Same instructions as before with a new warning on missing any of the medication at the times.

“If you miss a single dose of this you make sure you give it to him as soon as you remember. If you don't remember till his next dose then you are to give him a double dose. If this one does not work then none will. This is the strongest the doctor has.”

Dean sighs “Why can't we just run him to the hospital Luc?”

Lucifer chuckles “Because my dear Omega, they will not know what is wrong with him. I know what it is and I know that it will either get better with this medication or that I will lose my son to the illness. There is no in-between in this case. However he will never get this illness again either way.”

“Duh, if he dies he wont ever get anything again. I just wish I knew what he had and if anything in particular will help speed the healing besides this medication.”

Luc nods “Meat. Lots of meat. At first his body will reject it and he might vomit a lot but after only a couple meals his stomach will settle and he will be able to hold it down and it will help him. Beef or wild game are the best choices and make them very rare.”

Dean nods “No veggies or potatoes?”

Luc nods “he may have some but, mainly the meat is what he needs. The Iron and other vitamins and minerals from the meat will build him up a lot faster.”  
again Dean nods “Alright then I will have Cas grab more beef from the supermarket on his way home and tomorrow I will hit the butcher for venison and other things. I am not sure what wild game they have but they must have some.”

Luc smiles “I will get the boy some other wild game and bring it over here tomorrow after work. I want to make sure it is from someone I know and not some random Joe who hunts with chemicals or something.”

Dean nods “Alright I will have Cas grab some beef for his dinner tonight and just sear it and feed it to him. Do I use spices?”

Luc shakes his head “A little salt maybe but, I wouldn't go all out on the flavors. He might not be able to keep the first couple batches down so you might want to just get small packs of stew beef and lightly cook them.”

Dean nods and fires off a text to Castiel telling him what to grab. He gets a confirmation from him telling him that he is on his way home and will stop by the grocery store.

Luc goes and sees his son. After a few minutes Dean walks to the door and Luc is caressing the boys face as he sleeps.

“You can fight this son. The choice to live and die is all on your shoulders. The medicine I brought you will help you and you will need to try and hold down the food that Dean is going to bring you. It will strengthen you and you will get better. I know we have never been really close but, I do not want to lose you.”

He bends and kisses his son on the forehead.

Dean makes his way back out to the living room before Luc notices he is standing there. He hears a name he hasn't heard in a long time but, this time it is from Luc's mouth and not Dallas'

“Conri, please watch over my boy and make him better. I pray to you to heal him.”

Dean wishes this illness would just leave the boy. He has never seen someone so sick in his life. It seems that the kid is literally balancing on a blades edge and one slip and he is gone.

Luc thanks Dean for taking care of his son and asks that he be notified of any changes. Dean agrees and watches as Lucifer walks to his car. He hates the fact that Luc and Mike have a child and they treat the kid like he is a burden. The child practically grew up in Dean and Cas' place. They are his uncles not his parents and they should be the ones who get visits with him not his parents. Dean shakes his head and heads into the boys room to give him his dose of medication. He looks at the pale figure on the bed and thinks that he would rather have Dallas here with him where he can make sure he is being taken care of properly instead of at home with Michael who would probably kill him.

Dean shivers at that thought. He is sure Michael would just write the boy off as a lost cause and stop treating him all together.

After the medication is in Dallas, Dean sits on the edge of the bed almost where Luc had sat. He checks the teens temperature and shakes his head at the 105.3 reading.

“Come on Kiddo, I know you are stronger then this damn illness. You are scaring the shit outta me and you have your dad worried about you as well. He is sure you can fight this bub, you need to fight this and get better. He gave us new medicine to try and I am praying it works. I don't think I could handle it if you died. Besides think of how happy you would make Michael if you died? You don't want him that happy do ya?” Dean chuckles a bit then shakes his head “I am sure you will be better soon then we can go see that new Deadpool movie we both have been wanting to see. I am going to go make dinner, Papa is bringing you home some beef because your dad says that will help you get better faster. So you had better be awake when your uncle gets home little man.”

Dean leans over and kisses the boys too warm forehead and leaves the room.

Castiel returns with everything Dean had requested and as predicted the boy has trouble keeping down the meat the first few times he eats.

Dallas' temp drops to a flat hundred degrees three weeks later. He is able to eat and actually get out of bed to shower and finally go back to school at the end of March. His grades never faltered as he was able to complete all the work his father brought him over and he aced the tests they gave him when he returned to school.

 


	10. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating but, work has been hectic. Hope you enjoy this little update, Another will follow in a couple weeks :)

Easter finds Dallas and his friends serving food and drinks at the event put on by the local church that Castiel attends. There is an annual Easter egg hunt and the locals bring dishes for a buffet style lunch after. Dallas and the other teens volunteer to help dish out the food, as well as helping with some of the booths that are set up there. It is a little event that has games, the egg hunt, a kissing booth, several game booths and rides for the little ones. One of the farmers around there brings his Shetland Ponies for the little kids to ride on. Dallas loves visiting the ride with the horses as they are so cute. Jett had discovered the ride when they were little and each year they visited the same little horse, this year he drags Crow over with him to see the horse. They get their picture taken with the same pony Dallas has had his picture taken with every year. It used to be him and Jett that got their pictures taken with the pony that shared a name with Sam's son. Dallas bends and loves up the little guy a bit after Raven snaps the picture on his phone and the owner snaps a picture for them to keep. After Dallas grabs the picture from Russ (the farmer who owns the horses) he looks up to see Jett standing there. He sees that there is a sad look on the other teens face but, then a young girl walks over and bumps Jett's shoulder and he turns and walks away with her, as they walk away he casts one last sad look over his shoulder at Dallas.Dallas has to admit it kinds hurts to see Jett walk away with someone else. He wishes that Jett would just talk to him again. He misses the other boy more then he feels comfortable admitting.

Dean is having a blast helping little kids dye eggs and create paper crafts. Castiel helps by being the Easter bunny, he gets to run around and make the kids happy while carrying a basket of bright colored eggs that he hands to random people that walk by him. He helps a few little ones actually find eggs during the hunt.

Cas hands Jett a blue egg as the boy walks by with the girl from earlier. Jett smiles and thanks him as he pockets the egg. The ones Castiel is handing out are colored boiled eggs. Jett and Dallas used to collect a bunch of them and have Dean make egg salad sandwiches for dinner every Easter. Dallas takes a blue 7egg as he walks by Castiel a short time later, Crow grabs a green one and places it in Dallas' pocket as he is not a fan of boiled eggs and he knows his boyfriend loves the things. Raven peels and eats her red one in one massive mouthful, then takes the yellow one Micah has and does the same as he doesn't like boiled eggs. They are on their way to play some games now that the food has been served and other people have taken over the booths they were running.

Sam catches up to Castiel as the event rolls to a close. 

“Were we still having dinner at your place tonight?” He asks as Castiel pulls off the rabbit head beside his car. 

“Yes, as far as I know. Why is it not convenient this year?” Castiel asks as he shrugs out of the full piece rabbit suit.

“Well, actually, Emily's parents invited us over to a cook out and she is Jett's best friend, so we figured we should get to know her parents so, would it be alright if we skipped out on dinner at your place this year?”

Castiel nods a surprised look crossing his face. this would be the first year Sam would not be there for the holiday dinner. “Yeah, sure, I will tell Dean and Dallas that you wont be joining us.”

Sam nods “Thank you. Alright, we are still on for Saturday though. See you guys then”

Castiel smiles “Have fun and see you Saturday.” 

He watches as Sam, Jess, Jett and who he assumes is Emily all get into Sam's SUV and drive away.

He heads over to where Dean is cleaning up the craft tables.

“Hey sweetie, Uhm Sam and Jess wont be joining us tonight for dinner. They are all going over to Jett's friends house. So what is it you would like to do for dinner?”

Dean sits on the table. “Really? He isn't going to come over tonight?”

Castiel shakes his head “No, Emily's parents invited them over there for dinner. I figured we can grab the kid and go out to eat.”

Dean nods a hurt look playing across his face “Yeah, we can do that. Where are we going to go?”

Castiel shrugs “We can let Dallas choose. I know the twins and their parents are going over to Pete's moms for dinner and dragging Micah along. Dallas wont be able to go because Pat is a dick to the kid.”

Dean nods “Yeah, I don't know what the guys problem is with Dallas. The kid has always been nice to him and he treats him like shit.”

Castiel shrugs “Maybe he is just jealous that Dallas is better looking then he is. Come on, I will help you finish cleaning up, then we can find Dallas, go home, shower, dress and go out somewhere nice for dinner.”

Dean smiles “That would be nice.”

As they are cleaning up Dallas walks over alone as the twins and Micah had been collected by Patrick and Pete to go to their grandmothers house for dinner. He grabs a few stray papers off the ground and tosses them into the trash can by Castiel.

“So I hear uncle Sam and Aunt Jess aren't coming over this year. So, what are you guys going to do tonight?”

Castiel turns and looks at his nephew “Well I was thinking all three of us could go out to eat, unless you have other plans. Dallas have you been smoking?” there is a growl in his voice as he asks the question,

Dallas steps back away from his uncle “I only had a drag off Ben's cigarette. I was standing with him and the guys from the football team.”

Dean stands up and looks at him “Dallas Elias Angeles, you are supposed to stay away from them things, they are very bad for you young man.”

Dallas lowers his head, a sad look forming on his young face “I know DD and I wont do it again. As for dinner I thought you guys might want the time alone seems Uncle Sam and them aren't showing up.”

Castiel shakes his head “Nope kiddo, you can go with us to eat.”

Dallas half smiles then lets his eyes drift to his Omega uncle and the smile slides off his face “You mad at me DD?”

“Not mad, just upset but, if it was only one drag then I guess… I can let it go.”

“It was, I swear.”

The look on the boys face is enough to convince Dean that he is telling the truth. 

Dean smiles at his nephew “Okay then, lets finish up here and go home to clean up.”

Dallas helps them finish up cleaning and they all pile in Cas' car to go home.

They end up going out to Olive Garden then home to watch Dead Pool.


	11. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mother's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates but I have been working a lot lately and haven't really had the time #cry

****Dean wakes Dallas up really early today. Dallas shoots him a bitch face to rival any of Sam's.

“DD, why are you waking me at the ass crack of dawn?” he mumbles into his pillow

Dean turns to look at his nephew “Watch your mouth, and the reason I am getting you up is because it is mother's day. Your gram and gramps are going to be here for breakfast. Now get your lazy ass out of bed and come help me please.”

“Of course. Let me shower then I will be right out.” he mutters as he is crawling out of bed

“Thank you, bub.”

Dallas smiles at his uncle, makes his bed then heads into the shower. He knows his uncle tends to obsess on special occasions so he doesn't take too long in there. When he emerges he dresses and heads out to the kitchen where he sees the Omega pulling a ton of things from the freezer.

“DD, what are you doing?”

“I am getting things out for breakfast and then for dinner tonight. We are all going out for lunch. Grandpa is taking us to some restaurant today. We will be spending the whole day with them...Unless your fathers have plans with you today?”

Dallas laughs “Do you honestly think they want to spend anytime with me? It ain't fathers day when they drag me through hell with them. No today they will spend spoiling Michael and pampering him because he is the mom in the family. Meanwhile you and papa are stuck with me.” Dallas smiles a big ole grin at his uncle

Dean smiles back “Yeah, well, it is their loss and our gain, bub. You get to spend the day with the people who care about you and they can spend the day screwing themselves. We are going to have fun today...Well I hope we do.”

Dallas chuckles “I am sure it will be fun.” 

John, Kate and Adam show up at 8am. They have a young Beta woman with them. She is introduced as Krissy, Adam's fiance. Adam presented as an Alpha, John was again very pleased that only him and Dean were the Omegas in their family.

Castiel makes his way out into the kitchen when he hears the voices out there. Dean smiles at him and Dallas cocks an eyebrow.

“Why did papa get to sleep in and I got dragged out of bed at 5.”

Castiel smiles at him “Well pup it is because I was writing all night and went to bed about 30 minutes before Dean got up and because he loves me so much, he let me sleep in.”

Dean chuckles and moves over to kiss his mate. “Sit babe, breakfast is almost ready. Dallas, you wanna pour the coffee and grab plates please?”

Dallas grumbles out “Slave driver” as he goes about pouring the coffee and grabbing enough plates for everyone.

John speaks after his coffee and plate of food are in front of him “Sam, Jess and Jett will be joining us for lunch today as well. They are having a special breakfast for Jess this morning.”

Dean smiles “Awesome, I am glad they are going to join us. It would suck if they skipped out on this like they did Easter.”

John raises an eyebrow “Sam didn't come over for Easter? I thought he did every year?”

Dean nods “He normally does but, this year he decided that Jett's friends family was who they wanted to spend the holiday with.”

Dallas rolls his eyes but, says nothing, he is sure that Jett has convinced his parents to stay away from him. He still doesn't know what he did wrong.

He tunes back into the adults talking about their plans for today. They are going to Koto Japanese Steakhouse where Sam is meeting them, then they are going to Kate and John's place to visit and then for a cook out later tonight. Sam's family would be joining them for that as well. Dallas hopes he can talk to his once best friend. He is unsure if the other teen will even acknowledge him at all today.

The day goes pretty well but, he was right, Jett ignored him the whole day. Spending most of his time either texting on his phone, listening to music or playing Walking Dead on his iPad. Dallas had tried to talk to him and after getting no response he gave up and left the other boy alone. 

The cook out was good as John took over the grill with the help of Dean. Steak, grilled corn and veggies were on the menu. The two Omegas working the grill were having a blast talking and Dallas for one was happy to see and hear his uncle Dean laughing. Castiel was in a deep conversation with Sam, Kate and Jess. Jett was blasting his music while playing his game. Dallas finally walks away from the main group to sit under a tree. He pulls out his phone and sends a text off to his boyfriend.

**Dallas:** Hey little bird, What’s up on your end today?

**Crow:** Nothing. We are sitting in Ihop watching my pig of a maternal unit eat what I believe is his 30th pancake. Fatty can’t seem to get enough of them things. Raven says and I quote “Hi Dally. I love you”

**Dallas:** Sounds like fun. “Hello Rave Love you as well chicka” I am sitting here under the tree in the backyard bored outta my brains. DD and Gramps are cooking. Papa, Uncle Sam, Aunt Jess and Gram are talking politics and shit and Jett is ignoring me. I am basically alone.

**Crow:** Still better then being with your dads, dude. 

Dallas nods, Crow had a point. With his parents he would be going insane trying to be polite to his _Mother_. He really could not stand Michael and he knows Michael doesn’t like him, it ain’t like the guy covers it anymore. He used to play nice when Luc was around but, once the Alpha was gone Michael would be a vengeful prick to him. It had started when he was 4 and Michael refused to feed him for the whole day because he wouldn’t eat dinner the night before. 

However the results were the same, he didn’t eat dinner that night either and Daddy Luc made him PB&J sandwiches and put him to bed as Michael told him to.

**Dallas:** Yeah true and I don’t think I could stand to bite my tongue today. Mike is really annoying when it is a day for him and Dad loves to cater to the asshat. No thank you, I would rather be here watching my family have fun.

**Crow:** Did you try talking to Jett?

**Dallas:** Yeah… He ignored me… Whatever I ain’t here for him. I am here for DD, Gram and Aunt Jess. DD is basically like my maternal unit so I am happy to be here with them. I am just bored and DD got me up at the ass crack of dawn today… So I am tired as well. Maybe I will sneak in a nap while I wait for dinner.

**Crow:** Do it… We are leaving to go see my Gram now. I will write to you in awhile. Love you babe.

**Dallas:** Love you too little bird. See you later. I am going to nap.

Dallas doesn’t bother getting off the ground, he just flops down on his stomach, pops his earbuds in and cranks his Classical music list.

Dean finally turns from the grill to grab the plates to start putting things on when he notices his nephew laying on the ground. He is pretty sure that the boy is asleep. He looks over at his other nephew and cocks an eyebrow when he notices the teen looking over to where Dallas is asleep. Jett’s eyes are locked on the other boys face. He looks half sad but, there is another emotion playing on the teens face that Dean cannot place. 

John turns “Alright everyone, dinner is done. Sam wanna go wake your nephew, goofy kid is asleep on the lawn.”

Sam smiles shaking his head as he walks over to where the boy is asleep on the ground.

Before Sam gets 1/2 over to him Dallas sits up all wide eyed. He turns around and sees the concern on Sam’s face. 

Dallas smiles at him “Bad dream. Nothing major. Probably just a reaction to something I ate at the restaurant.”

Sam cocks an eyebrow “Sure kiddo. We can go with that. Come on dinner is ready.”

Dallas follows his uncle over to the table where Jess is taking Jett’s headphones away from him. 

Dallas learns that Jett is on the debate team, in the chess club, in drama, chorus and on the cheerleading squad. In his head Dallas’ brain screams “OVER ACHIEVER” but, on the outside he just sits there looking at the other teen.

He has to admit that Jett is frikken hot. The other boy matured rather well and if they were still friends he is sure he would be begging the boy to be with him and he himself would not be dating Crow but, alas, they are not friends and he is sitting here looking at his once best friend with nothing but want running through his body. He swears that if Jett ever gets hurt by anyone then, he, himself, will tear the guy…girl…Alpha…Omega…Beta or whatever Jett ends up with apart. 

Jett glances at him when Jess is going on about the boys up coming concert and how she would like his whole family there. Dallas cocks a questioning eyebrow at the other boy when their eyes lock but, Jett drops his gaze to the steak in front of him. Dallas almost growls but, he takes a deep breath and just eats the food in front of him. Dallas has nothing to boast about, Yeah, he is in several A.P. classes but, it ain’t like he is a genius. He is a broken kid who has to be raised by his uncles because his own parents don’t want or care about him. He watches the other boy out of the corner of his eye and notices that he is trying to be humble about it but, his body wants to boast as his mother rambles on about all of his accomplishments and awards. Sam looks proud of his son and when he looks, Dallas notices that his uncles look proud as well and he knows he will never receive that look from them because, he is nothing like Jett. He is not the award winning type, he doesn’t go out for any of the “click” type groups at school. He hangs with his friends and enjoys being himself. Looking at the faces of his family right now, he kind of wishes he was one of them kids but, he knows there is no way in hell he is ever going to be. He is who he is and that is all there is. 

He eats and listens to them praise Jett and somewhere inside he feels a spark of pride as if the other teen were his. The feeling, he is sure, is one a Alpha would feel if it were his mate getting all the praise that Jett was getting. Glancing up from his plate he sees that Jett is smiling at him. When he is caught Jett drops his eyes to his dish with his cheeks pink. 

That was the last time that night that they had any interaction. After dinner Jett stuck his head phones back in and went to texting his friends. Dallas watched Fluffee, Rob Dyke and CinemaSins on Youtube till it was time to leave.

The night ended finally with everyone saying their goodbyes and hugs were given to the ones who wanted them, well Kate hugged them whether they wanted it or not. Dallas got to hear about many of Jetts achievements again on the way home, It hurt a bit to hear his DD talk about how proud he was of the other boy and it kinda made Dallas feel like he was a failure but, he told himself he would probably be something better had he of had a stable childhood without all the hate, but he knew it really just wasn’t him. He is not that type of person and he would rather almost blend in the background somewhere.

Once they are home Dallas says his goodnights and heads straight to his room. he really just wants to be alone. he was not happy with where his thoughts were leading him. He was already in a damn relationship with someone who at least wanted to be around him…well sometimes…but, dammit his brain was showing him images it had conjured up of him and Jett and he wanted them to just go away. Jett was no longer his friend so why would his body now crave the other boy. Dallas was almost certain that Jett was a Beta because they were the same age and the boy had no scent trail. He growls into his pillow as he fights his body that wants to get horny over how hot Jett was. Dallas gets up out of bed and jumps into a very cold shower. 

He comes out of said shower shivering, dresses in his flannel pajamas and crawls into his bed. 

3am he is shocked awake this time a whine escaped him apparently because Dean is in his room a moment later.

“You okay bub?” The Omega asks as he slides his fingers through Dallas’ short hair

Dallas nods even as tears slide down his cheeks “I a-am fine”

Dean pulls the boy to him “Bad dream?”

Dallas nods “You guys hated me… I know it is a dream…but, it was so real”

Dean hugs him tighter “We could never hate you kiddo. There is nothing in the world you could do to make us hate you.”

Dallas nods “It-it was just so real DD. I will be okay”

Dean lays next to the teen and sings Hey Jude like he always has since Dallas was little. The boy had always had night terrors, most involving his father Michael and the abuse Dean is sure the spiteful Alpha put his child through. Dallas would always curl into his chest and be asleep before the chorus. Sure enough as he is singing Dallas curls into him and a few minutes later is sound asleep.

Laying with the boy Dean cannot believe that the song still worked, He holds the teen until he is sure the boy is out cold then, he slips out and goes back to his own room. 

The next morning Dallas walks into the kitchen where Dean and Castiel are eating.

Castiel looks up from his coffee cup. “More night terrors huh?”

Dallas nods “They never went away. I just got better at keeping quiet. These are different then the ones I used to have. I can handle them Papa don’t worry.”

Dean shakes his head “Dallas, we are here if you ever need to talk about things you know this. You know if you talk about them they go away most of the time.”

Dallas smiles “Really DD it is nothing. The one last night was just more personal then the others I have had recently. I know i can talk  to you guys about anything and I have. These are just dreams and not all are scary.”

Castiel nods “But, should you need anyone to talk to pup, you can come to either of us. Now eat your breakfast and get your ass to school.”

Dallas nods as he takes his chair. He eats quickly so he will make the bus. 

At school he relays mother’s day to his friends…leaving out the nightmare at the end till him and raven are alone in the computer room working on their project for A.P. Lit.

Raven looks at him with shock on her face “I can see why you would make a noise with that dream. It would be like my parents suddenly hating me because of all my issues. I would be devastated and I am sure that is how you felt at that moment.”

Dallas nods. “I felt so alone…So much pain it was almost physical. “

Raven hugs him “Well they love you Dally. I swear you could shoot Cas or Dean and they would forgive you.”

Dallas chuckles “Nope… If i shot DD, Papa would beat my ass till I couldn’t move, then he would help me heal, then stomp my ass back into the ground.”

Raven giggles “Okay you are right about that but, Dean would probably be somewhat alright with it. it would mean that Cas couldn’t go to work for awhile.”

Dallas agrees as the teacher walks into the room.


	12. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay work was crazy and most recently lost my mother but I decided to get an update out for y'all

Dallas is asked to come home from his uncles place to help celebrate father’s day with his fathers. Luc’s parents are coming over as are Michaels to celebrate with their sons. Dallas would rather have then route canals then be at that house but, he makes sure to go shopping to get both of his dads something for the day. He grabs Michael a tie and Luc a pair of cufflinks. For each of his grandfathers he gets Dunkin doughnut gift cards then, decides to grab his dad Luc one because, he is the only one of the two fathers that actually drinks coffee from somewhere other then home. 

The day drags on as he listens his fathers exchange their lovey dovey crap all day. By the end of the day he is ready to slit his own throat. Both of his fathers have officially annoyed the living hell out of him, all they wanted to to do was argue with him about almost everything and defend each other when he tried to defend himself. Even when he was right on the subject. 

Finally as they approach town at the end of the day Dallas speaks up “Can I please go to DD and Cas’ place now?”

Michael sighs “Yes if they will have you there.”

Luc shakes his head “Why would you not want to spend the night at home?”

Dallas bites back the the comment about wanting to murder both of them because he had had enough of their crap. “I was thinking you guys would want to have the night alone. You know it is fathers day and you two could do whatever it is that you do when you guys are alone. I know that DD and Papa were visiting Grampa Winchester today along with Sam and Jess but, they should be home by now.”

Michael has his phone out dialing his little brother before Dallas finishes speaking.

“The kid can be dropped off, Dean and Cas are almost home and they are bringing home Pizza and stuff for dinner”

Luc sighs “Alright, I will drop him off.” there is a slight snap to his words that has Michael’s eyes getting big.

Dallas smiles at the exchange having no love loss for his birthfather. 

As soon as they stop in the driveway Dallas is out of the car and heading to the door throwing a simple “Have fun and see you guys another time.” over his shoulder.

Luc shakes his head and backs out. Michael smiles as they no longer have the kid. 

Dallas flops on the steps to the house to wait for his uncles to arrive. He just couldn’t stand being with them two anymore today.

Cas and Dean pull in a few minutes later and Dallas smiles at them. 

“You guys really didn’t have to take me in tonight. I could have toughed it out in that hell hole.”

Cas gets out “We know how bad they can be on a normal day, let alone today. Dean had this planned out so we would grab pizza on the way home so we can eat and watch movies.”

Dean hops out and walks around the car holding the pizza boxes. “Come on kiddo lets eat and watch Spy Hard.”

Dallas smiles and follows his uncles into their house.

He loves it that these two always know what to do and say to make him feel at ease. He really wished most of the time that these two were his real parents and the others were uncles. 

They settle in and watch the movie while Dallas and Dean do commentary. They have all seen Spy Hard before so the jokes and comments that are made just seem to keep everyone laughing. 

When it is bedtime they all head to their rooms throwing their usual goodnights and love yous over their shoulders. 

Dallas settles into his bed for the night with a smile on his face. When he is ripped awake by the nightmare again he makes sure not to scream out. He sits there again thinking about the poor person trapped in the wolf. 

He then grabs paper and a pen and writes a poem for Dean and Cas for fathers day even though they aren’t his parents.

_To D.D.  and Papa_

_Happy Fathers Day_

_Happy Fathers day means more_

_than have a happy day_

_It means i love you first of all_

_Then thanks for all you do_

_It means you mean a lot to me_

_and that I honor you._

_Love Dallas_

He smiles and heads out to tape it to their bedroom door. When he crawls back into bed he feels at ease and once again falls asleep. 

The remainder of the night is peaceful with no terrors to be seen.

  Dean is the one who finds the card in the morning and shares it with Cas. They both smile as Dean slides it into the memory box he has with all the gifts the boy has brought them over the years.

He checks on his nephew and finds that the boy is already up. They find him in the kitchen with his face in a book as he eats cold cereal.

“Morning Bub.” Dean says as he gives the kid a quick hug on the way by.

“Morning D.D. Sleep well?”

“Yes we did. Thank you for the poem.”

Dallas smiles 

Castiel runs his fingers through the teens hair “You need a hair cut kiddo. The poem was very unexpected and means a lot to us you know that right?”

Dallas nods “Yeah, i just wanted to give you guys something for the holiday as well.”

Dean laughs “But it is Fathers day bub and we ain’t parents yet.”

Dallas shrugs “Still Uncles are people too and their isn’t a uncles day”

Castiel chuckles “True. We do thank you for thinking of us though. We love you kiddo.”

Dallas chuckles “Mushy mushy papa. You guys know I love you and with that statement I am off to school. See you guys later.”

Dean grabs his nephew and hugs him “Have a good day. see you after school.”


	13. Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July Peeps

The fourth of July had arrived. Dean was planning on having all of his family over today. Sam was dragging Jett along as the boy had not seen his uncles or Grandparents since Mother’s day. Dean gets up at the crack of dawn shortly after Castiel had crawled in to the bed. Dean had laid there snuggling against his Alpha till he heard Castiel snoring. He kissed him and got up intent on waking his nephew to help him get things ready. The boy must have known it was coming because when Dean opened the door the kid was sitting up in bed. 

“We need to get things prepared for today bub.” Dean says as he is heading out of the room

He completely misses the tears that are running down the teen's face as he listens to his uncle.

“B-be right out DD.” he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly as he sits up higher in the bed

Dean stops in his tracks and walks back in to the boy's room. “Another nightmare kiddo?” he asks as he sits next to the shaking boy

He pulls the boy into his arms and kisses the top of his head. 

Dallas nods “I can’t imagine what someone would do to feel that alone and that hurt. I don’t know why but it is always the same person.”

“Do you know the person?”

Dallas shakes his head “No, at least I don’t think I do, it is always from first person perspective, so I never see who they are, I just feel the pain they are feeling. He is all alone in the world and everyone hates him. He has no one and feels like he would be better off dead. I could never imagine ever feeling that alone or that hated.”

Dean again kisses the boys head “You never will either bub. We love you and you will always be welcome here.”

Dallas sighs “Alright them salads are not going to make themselves. I will shower and be right out.”

Dean hugs him “Alright kiddo. I will start the water for the Macaroni and peeling potatoes for the potato salad.”

Dean gets up and heads out into the kitchen. Dallas shakes his head again and heads into the shower.

When Dallas arrives in the kitchen Dean has pasta boiling as well as potatoes. He is peeling the eggs for the macaroni salad.

Dallas sits next to the cans that have to be opened and starts his work. They finally get the salads made for the cook out. 

Dean looks at the clock and sees that it is only 8:30 in the morning so he decides to hold off on the tossed salad till closer to the time the cook out will start. 

Dallas grab a couple pieces of bread and makes toast, slathers them in peanut butter and sits back at the island in the middle of the kitchen. 

“So DD, what is left on the agenda to get done before everyone gets here?” He asks around a bite of his toast.

“Well kiddo we still need to set up the back yard for the cook out. We also need to drag out the grill. I have to run to the store to get charcoal, chips, soda, juice and water for the cookout. I am not sure what else I need to grab at the moment but when I get there I am sure it will come to me.” 

Dallas pulls out a piece of paper and writes the list Dean just rambled off down so he won’t forget later. 

Dean glances at the boy who is munching on the remainder of his toast. He decides that he has to make the kid a real breakfast or he will be falling asleep before everyone gets there. 

He gets up and pulls out bacon and eggs. Then mixes up some pancake mix to top off a good hearty breakfast.

As they eat he thinks about how they have come to have the boy with them all this time and neither of his parents care that he misses so many holidays to be with his uncles. He would never throw his child away like they have. He can’t wait to finally have his own children. It just seems that fate is against him having a baby for Cas. He knows eventually Castiel will just give up completely on him even though he has promised that they will always be together.

Dallas cocks his head “DD? What has got you upset?”

“Just thinking about life and the fact that I can’t seem to give Cas the baby he wants. I know it bothers him that people at his work have children and hell Balthy and Gabe have children. I am just defective and can’t have one.”

“DD, you will eventually. You just need to let it happen. Conri… Or uhm Audolf will make sure you reproduce when it is time to do so. At least that is what I am told and have been told since I was little.”

Dean smiles “Conri again huh? I don’t think he really cares what happens to us Humans kiddo. Audolf doesn’t seem to care much about what happens to me in general. Look at all the crap I have been through. I mean yes it could have been worse but, it ain't like it was all good.”

Dallas nods “But it could have been a hell of a lot worse. You could have been beaten, raped, tortured, sold to a whore house and so many other things that have been shown to happen to young virgin Omegas. I know papa wasn’t the nicest person when you first got with him but he did change for you.”

Dean nods “You are right little man. Alrighty, lets get the dishes done and head to the grocery store.”

Once there they grab everything on the list and several other things Dean thinks of as they are walking through. He even grabs his nephew some junk food for later on. 

As they are walking through the baby aisle they run into Blathy who is grabbing formula for his newest child, a little girl, they named Asia. She is whimpering in his arms as he is reading the ingredients on the cans.

“Need some help B?” Dean asks praying the other Omega will say yes.

The other Omega smiles “Yes darling, would you be so kind as to hold her a minute or two while I find the formula I am supposed to get for her. She has a very sensitive stomach and cannot even handle my breast milk.”

Dean gladly takes the baby from her maternal parent. “She is beautiful B. This is your 3rd baby right?”

“Yes, Gabe wants one more then we are done. I am going to make him hold off a bit because Asia there took a lot out of me.” Balthazar smiles at his daughter who is now content in her uncle's arms.

Dallas smiles at his uncle, the guy looks beyond happy while holding the baby. He snaps a picture of the two of them and then texts his friends to see how things are going on their 4th of July.

He finds out that Raven, Crow, and Micah were all dragged to grampa Wentz’s for a cookout. It was going to be boring for them as their grandfather was strict on the whole children should be seen and not heard thing.

Once Balthazar finds the correct formula for his little one he takes her back from her uncle, thanks them and heads to the check out lane. 

Dean and Dallas finish shopping and head for home as well. It is past noon now and there are a few more preparations that Dean has to finish before the cook out.

Once home Dean whips up his bar-b-que sauce that everyone loves and places it in a dish so it can be used on the chicken and steaks that go on the grill. He prepares the tossed salad, minus the dressing, and boils eggs to turn into deviled eggs. 

Castiel wakes at 2 pm and joins his mate and nephew in the kitchen. Dallas is munching on lettuce dipped in ranch while Dean prepares chili for the hotdogs. After kissing his mate Castiel grabs a cup of coffee and sits next to his nephew.

“Dean, sweetie, tell me you didn’t go overboard? This looks like a lot of food.” he motions to the island he is sitting on and counter spaces behind the busy Omega.

“Cas, babe, no, that is all there is. I am just finishing the chili because Squirt over there said he would love a chili dog, like the ones we got last year at the fair.”

Dallas nods as he shoves a chunk of lettuce in his mouth.

“Alright, I am going to shower and dress. Everyone should be here soon.”

Dean looks at the clock and places the chili with the rest of the stuff. “Come on kiddo, lets get the table, grill and stuff set and ready to go.”

Dallas shoves the last hunk of lettuce in his mouth.

Dean shakes his head “Really? you just cut a head of lettuce into wedges and ate it with ranch? That is not a good lunch Dallas.”

“But, I won’t be full when gramps gets done cooking because lettuce is 90% water.” he says around his mouthful

Dean shakes his head “Get your ass outside.” he says with a chuckle.

They drag out the grill and place the picnic table in the shade off the side of the porch. As Dean gets the propane tank on the grill Dallas places the paper plates, silverware, dressings, toppings and napkins on the table after putting on the red, white and blue tablecloth Dean had to buy.

Everyone is there by 3 pm as Sam, Jess and Jett went to her parents place earlier that day. John, Kate, and Adam had gone to Kate’s parent's place before coming over to the Novak house. ,

The grill was lit shortly after John’s arrival with him declaring that Kate’s father had butchered any and all the meats he had placed on his own grill. 

Sam laughed “Jess’ father is good on the grill. Just I really wanted either chicken or steak and they only made burgers and hot dogs. So I could eat again.”

Dallas sat back and watched his family interact with each other. He wished in a way that his own parents cared about him half as much as John cared for his boys. Then he had to laugh because he guessed that maybe in the long run they do. John had sent Dean away and his parents sent him away. 

Dean cocks an eyebrow at his nephew who is sitting on the ground with his phone in his hand, smiling like a goof. “What you smiling about kiddo?”

“Nothing DD. Just a stray thought that crept into my head. I won’t share it because honestly it is really mean. So just know that is has made my cold heart a bit warmer.”

Dean shakes his head “I swear you were dropped on your head at times.”

Dallas laughs out loud “You never know I might have been.”

They have dinner and watch the fireworks go off. Dallas catches Jett staring at him several times throughout the night but each time he turns his attention to the other boy, Jett ignores him. 

By the time everyone is leaving Dallas is pretty worn out. The nightmare woke him before Dean could and he has had a pretty busy day helping his uncle. He says his goodbyes to his grandparents, aunt, uncles and then turns and smiles at Jett.

“Bye Jett. Hope you had fun today and maybe I will see you at the next family function.”

Jett who looks as shocked as a dear in headlights nods “Maybe. Uhm, bye Dallas, I did have fun.” a smile flitters across the boy's lips 

Dallas winks and walks away heading to his room

Jett blushes a bright vibrant red and rushes out of the house heading for his parent's car.

 

Dallas snaps awake at 3 am a growl still rumbling his chest. He could feel the anger inside the beast this time. He had never felt so much anger, so much hate, so much hurt, so much pain and so so so empty and alone. 

He cries himself back to sleep around 4:30am.


	14. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's trick or treat time.
> 
> Sorry for the delay in updating but my son's seizures were outta whack.  
> But, now that they are getting better I will have less stress. 
> 
> I do hope you guys enjoy this update

                                                                 

 

Halloween had finally arrived and Dallas and his friends were all planning to go out to a couple parties. Dean and Castiel are planning on staying in this Halloween and handing out candy to the kids in the neighborhood. Castiel had wanted to give out little toys and what not but his husband reminded him that children aren’t looking for toys they all want candy. So they bought more candy than was needed for the night. Cas knew that Dean and Dallas would probably eat the majority of the treats left over. 

 At the Wentz house, Raven is trying to convince Micah to go out as a demon and she will go out as an angel. Micah keeps shaking his head. She offers the reverse and he still shakes his head. 

Crow wants to go out as Batman and have Dallas go as Robin but he isn't sure Dallas is even going to dress up. He knows Dallas isn’t much for the parties they get invited to. The guy tends to only go to most of the parties if Raven, Crow, and Micah all beg him to. He would rather hang out at his uncle's place and play games or if they all go to the mall. Crow prays he can get his boyfriend to dress up as anything other than a high school teenager.

 Dallas is currently at his D.D. And Papa's house helping them get things set up for tonight. When he suddenly remembers Ali’s Fertility Clinic.

He goes into the office where Dean is doing paperwork 

“D.D? Can I talk to you a minute?”

Dean turns his full attention to the teen who never asks for it.

“Sure what's up?”

“Uhm, well I heard of a place that might be able to help you with your pregnancy issues. I can't remember who told me about it but the guy's name is Ali and he has a fertility clinic, lamely called Ali’s Fertility Clinic. I guess it is here in town, I heard he has helped a bunch of people, not just Omegas, get pregnant. I figured that he might be able to help you and Papa finally have your own baby.”

Dean, who is shocked that the boy had found a place to help him get pregnant, smiles “Oh, hum, wow, thanks, buddy. I will have to check it out.You better get going before Raven and them leave without you, your costume is in the bag hanging on the door. Remember not to be out super late as your dads will be here at the ass crack of dawn to pick you up tomorrow.”  
Dallas smiles and hugs Dean “Okay, I am out of here, have fun tonight DD. I will try to be home at a reasonable time but, no promises.”

“Alright but, no bitching you are tired when they get here. Have fun, Love you, be good.”

“Love you too and I am always good. Just don’t ask anyone to verify that fact.” He chuckles as he runs off heading to his friend's house. 

Dallas flat out refuses to be Robin because “I ain’t no stupid side kick little bird”. 

Crow begs but Dallas changes into his Heath Ledger Joker costume and Crow smiles as he emerges from the bathroom happy that his boyfriend is still with the superhero theme they all agreed on even as the super-villain he was still on the same theme. 

The plan is to the costume party at the school then, to Garth's party. 

Raven as Catwoman

Micah as Robin

Dallas as the Joker

Crow as Batman

Charlie as Supergirl

Dorothy as Batgirl

Jo as Wonder Woman

and her boyfriend Kevin as The Riddler

They all have a blast. 

 The following morning Lucifer picks up his son from Castiel's place as they have a plane to catch. Dallas grumbles about being woken up at the ungodly hour of 6am when he had just gone to bed at 4 am. Lucifer laughs at the boy and helps him to the limo waiting for them.

His fathers take him to England to visit one of Lucifer's friends and they are gone for six weeks. Dallas wouldn’t have gone but he has a friend there he only sees when they go over. He has heard that his friend Aaron is going to college in the fall and that he wanted to hang out with him before they never see each other again. Dallas really enjoys going over there, he loves the culture, the food, and hanging out with the friends he has made there from going yearly. It is the only time he actually enjoys doing anything with his birth-father Michael. Whenever they are in London, where Luc’s friends live, Michael is enjoyable to be around. He doesn’t pick fights with the teen. The one thing that Dallas hates about being over there is that he has no contact with his uncles or his best friends.

As he is packing up the night before they leave Luc walks into his room.

“Hey kiddo, How is everything at school going?”

Dallas cocks an eyebrow, confused as to why his dad would ask him such a question out of the blue. “Good. All my grades are A’s. I have my full ride to Stanford for Law. Uncle Sam was happy that I had gotten it but, said he wasn’t too surprised as all my grades are way up. They have always been…Why?”

Luc smiles “It’s just we never talk. You are always at your uncle's place. I know you and Michael don’t get along, you never have, but I would like to be able to talk to you.”

Dallas smiles “Sure, just drop me a text or a call sometime. I am sure you might be able to pencil me into your schedule for a few minutes. Look, Dad, you are always busy with either the firm or Michael. You don’t have time for a kid, maybe when you retire we will have more time to bond or whatever it is you are trying to accomplish here, but, at the moment you have too much on your plate for this relationship to go beyond what it is right now and with me getting ready to go to college I am busy with things I have to do for Stanford and trying to spend time with my friends before we are all separated for years. Really if you wanna hang out sometime drop me a line and we can grab a coffee or something.”

Luc nods he knows what the boy is saying is true. He has his hands full with his husband and his firm. He has always put those two things first in his life. He also knows that he should have put his son first after he was born and being here watching his friend with his own sons made Luc jealous of the bond they shared. He has no bond with his own son and he is the one to blame for that, not Dallas. 

“alright, maybe we can get a coffee sometimes. I always have lunch breaks at work so I will see what works for both of us alright?”

Dallas nods “Sure dad.”

Luc stands and walks out of the room. Dallas shakes his head and chalks this up to another fail by his dad to be a dad. Luc has tried on a couple occasions to be a dad but, he has failed each and every time. Dallas knows that Luc is the reason he is alive today as Luc would feed him when Michael wouldn’t. Luc also is the one who chose Dean and Cas to watch him when he was a baby and for that Dallas is very grateful. He has his DD, the most important person in his life, because Luc knew Michael couldn’t care for his own son and because of that choice Dallas has the life he has now. He loves that he has his “parents” who care for him every day and that he lives next door to his best friend and boyfriend. He loves the life he has been given by the two people who brought him into this world and couldn’t take care of him. 

As he lays down to sleep that night he can’t help but smile at the fact that he is going to be home tomorrow and will be able to see his family again. He really misses them all. He has gifts he bought for each and every one of them. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep knowing that like usual he will have a steak dinner waiting for him tomorrow night at his home. He will have Raven, Crow, and Micah over after dinner for catching up and playing games. Crow will have all Dallas’ work he missed and maybe he will be in a touching mood so Dallas can hold him for awhile. 

Their flight is in the afternoon so Dallas spends the morning of his last day in London hanging with his friends there exchanging E-mail address’ and Gamertag info so they can all still stay in touch as they move ahead in their lives. He hugs Aaron at the airport as they are getting ready to board. Once they are in flight he is antsy, he wants to be home, he wants to see his boyfriend, friends, and uncles and be away from nitpicking Michael who is now bitching about Dallas biting his nails. Dallas has been a chronic nail biter since he got teeth and discovered the relaxing effect it has on him. Finally, Dallas pops in his headphones and cranks his music, he is still buckled and shakes his head when the stewardess comes near him to ask if he wants food or drinks, he has his water and a few snacks he bought in London, he needs nothing but the flight to end. Dean is supposed to pick him up from his parent's house shortly after they arrive and he really can’t wait for that moment.

They land and Michael bitches about Dallas rushing ahead to get his luggage. All the guy does is complain about Dallas all the way to the house. Dallas grabs his stuff and heads into his bedroom there. He hopes Michael doesn’t follow him in there because he has a rage building in him and he is fighting to keep it under control. He flops on his bed deciding to nap till DD picks him up, it should be a very short nap as Dean should be here shortly.

Dallas wakes at 9 am the following morning. He is confused as to why Dean never picked him up but, thinks that maybe the guy was busy or maybe he called and was told Dallas was asleep and Dean won’t wake him up so he decided to pick him up later today. Dallas packs his duffle with the things he wants to take over to his uncle's place and decides to walk there, it will only be about an hour to get there and maybe he can Papa to pick him up. He is sure that Cas will take a couple minutes off from work to drop his nephew off. 

After walking for half an hour Dallas calls Dean’s phone to let him know that he is walking there so he doesn’t head out to get him and then have to find him. However, he doesn’t get an answer from Dean’s phone so he tries the house phone and again gets no answer.

He sighs and calls Cas’ work number as that is the only phone he will be able to reach the guy on at this time of the day.

After three rings Dallas smiles as he hears Cas’ gravelly voice answer

“You have reached Angelic publishing, this is Castiel Novak, How can I help you today?”

Dallas smiles “Hi Papa, I was...”

“You listen to me kid and you listen good. I don't know what we ever did to you to cause you to do that, to Dean, But I don't ever want to see you around my house again. You are no longer part of my family as far as I am concerned. Family does not do that to family. Dean has you blocked from his phone and never wants to see you again. I suggest that you just forget about us because that is what we are doing about you.” 

“Cas, what are you talking about? I did nothing wrong. I don't even know what you are talking about.”

“that fake clinic you sent my mate to, the place that tortured and raped him. That he wouldn't have gone to if YOU hadn't of told him about it. Just stay out of our lives.” With that Castiel hangs up the phone. 

Dallas calls Pete and Patrick's house to see if he can talk to Raven to find out more details on what the hell his uncle was saying. 

Patrick answers the phone “Wentz residence, this is Patrick, how can I help you?”

“Uh, hey Patrick, can I talk to...”

“Let me just cut you off right there Dallas. No, you cannot talk to either of my children. I have told the school that you are threatening them and they are taking measures to ensure the safety of my children. I don't like you kid, I never have and this is the perfect chance to get you away from my kids and out of my life. So please fuck off and die.”

After he hangs up, Dallas stares at his phone a minute before it rings showing his Dad Luc's number

“Hey, dad...”

“Son, get home, NOW!”

“On my way... I have literally nowhere to go anyways” he says as his throat tightens as his body threatens to make him cry, something he has never done.

He turns around and walks home fighting the sadness that is consuming his soul. 

Lucifer looks pissed when Dallas walks in. 

“What is wrong with you boy?”

Confusion etches itself on the teens face “I assure you, dad, I have no idea what you are talking about. It just seems that my life is one giant screw up starting today. Please fill me in on what I did that got you so pissed”

Lucifer half growls at the boy “You have been kicked out of Lawrence High school for threatening Raven and Crow Wentz. I thought they were your friends?”

“They are, well were but, apparently since I got D.D raped and tortured without knowing it. I am now going to hurt my best friend and boyfriend. I don't even fucking know what is going on anymore. However, if you want to beat my ass then do it please, it will just top my fucking day today.”

Michael snaps “Watch your mouth boy”

“Sorry but, we just got back and my whole world has been destroyed. I have lost the four people I care the most about in my life and all because someone, I can't even remember who, gave me the information I thought could help Dean be able to give them the baby they so desperately want. So I'm sorry father if I am a bit off my perfect son routine right now.”

Lucifer grabs the boy by the chin snapping his face to look him in the eyes “You will not disrespect either of us in this house do you understand boy? Go to your room”

Dallas snaps his chin out of his father's hand “Like either of you really fucking care about me. I have always been with Dean and Cas they are my parents. Now I don't even have them because...”

He growls and even Lucifer steps back away from him. Dallas' eyes flick to pure black and he shifts into his wolf form he wasn't even aware he had. Lucifer grabs him before he can take off but, has a hard time hanging onto the boy. Michael runs to grab the correction collar he has had to use on his mate a couple times over the years they have been married and they finally manage to slide it on their son's neck. The tines on it dig into the flesh of his neck causing him to whine and stopping him from pulling. They finally hitch him to the solid oak desk in Luc's office, which is bolted to the floor, till he calms down. 

Michael is in bed when Luc hears crying from the office. He has never heard his son cry, and looking at the 19 year old boy curled in on himself crying makes his heart ache. He steps to the boy and kneels in front of him unsure if Dallas will allow him to hold him or not and is rather surprised when he does. Dallas eventually cries himself to sleep wrapped in his father’s arms and Luc knows it is only going to get worse as the days roll on. Luc is unsure of how to handle the boy, he has never been in this role, he is in the uncle's place in this child’s life. He knows he has to keep the boy from breaking completely but, he is unsure of how to do that. Luc slips off the correction collar and carries the boy to his room. On the stand next to Dallas' bed is a picture of him with Dean and Cas when they took him to Disney world last year. He carries the boy to his room, covers him up, turns off the light and goes out to the back yard. 

“Nick come here boy” He calls to the wolf he has in the back yard

The beast of a wolf walks out of the big doghouse and straight to him.

Luc drops to his knees in front of the beast and rests his head on the head of the wolf. 

“ _Βοήθησέ με αδελφό, Ξέρω τόσο λίγα για το δικό μου γιο, Χρειάζομαι τη δύναμή σου.Προσευχήσου μαζί μου που παλεύει την κατάρα._ ” He speaks as tears run down his face

The wolf licks the tears and nuzzles him.

Luc draws a ragged breath “ _Δεν νομίζω ότι θα μπορούσα να σταθεί να χάσω άλλο για την κατάρα. Είναι απλά αγόρι, θα χάσει τόσα πολλά._

_Αυτό θα τον αποσπάσει και δεν υπάρχει τίποτα που μπορώ να κάνω για να το βελτιώσω, δεν είμαι αρκετά ισχυρός._

_Δεν νομίζω ότι μπορώ να τον σώσω ... Δεν θα μπορούσα να σας σώσω._ ”

The wolf whines and nuzzles him again.

Luc sits back on his feet to look at the blonde wolf in front of him. He pets the beast for several more minutes then again rests his forehead on the wolf’s.

“What would I ever do without you, Nick?”

The wolf shakes its head causing Luc to chuckle

“Alright off to bed. Go on. I will figure this out. _Σ 'αγαπώ μεγάλο αδελφό_ ”

The wolf Bows its head and again licks Luc’s tear streaked cheek. He then heads off into his doghouse.

Luc stands as he turns Michael is standing on the porch looking at him. 

“Why are you out here at midnight talking to that damn beast?”

Luc sighs, he really doesn’t want to argue with Michael right now but whenever he comes out to see Nick Michael acts like he is cheating on him and has this hissy fit. 

“I decided to check on him as I haven’t been home for several weeks. He is my responsibility, my love.”

Michael scoffs “Well I am sure Luc that Ellen would have told you if something happened to that damn dog. Can we please go to bed now? we both have work tomorrow.”

Luc shakes his head “I have tomorrow off. You were supposed to take it off as well.”

Michael shrugs “Well I didn’t. So can we get to bed?”

“Of course my love.” 

Michael turns to walk in then stops and turns back around to him “What the hell were you saying to Nick? I couldn’t understand a fucking word of it.”

Luc sighs “I was speaking our native language. Nick only really understands Greek.”

Michael laughs “You are not Greek Lucifer.”

Luc rolls his eyes “The bloodline is from Greece, therefore Greek is the native language, Michael.”

By the look on Michael’s face, you would swear that Luc just reached out and physically hit him. 

“Let’s not fight Luc. I am tired and you know I get cranky when I am overtired so, can we just go to bed now?”

Luc nods and motions for Michael to go inside. He follows behind his husband all the way to the bedroom where they crawl into bed. Michael is out in a couple minutes as Luc lays there for a couple more hours begging sleep to take him.

At 4:30 am Luc feels the sweet embrace of sleep.

Luc hears Dallas' alarm go off at 6:30 am and the boy head to the shower. Luc hears him stop in the hall. 

“Dad, what am I going to do about school?” the tired teen asks

Luc sits up “I am going to have to make a few calls son. Go back to bed” 

Michael gets out of bed to get ready for work as Dallas pops his head in the door to his parent's room.

“This absence, hell all this shit is going to go on my record. They are going to have it that I threatened kids in my school... Dad, there has to be something you can do so this doesn't go on my record. I am not that much of a dick. This is going to ruin my chances to go to Stanford.” 

Lucifer nods “I will see what I can do. I don't know why Patrick said that-”

“He hates me, he always has and now with what I-I did to D.-Dean he has an opportunity to let his hatred win. He can easily convince Pete that it is for the best interest of Raven, because if I would do that to Dean, who I care about more than anyone else in the world, then why wouldn't I do it to Raven. Dad, I never meant to hurt Dean. I didn't know that would happen.”

Michael walks out of the bathroom. “Well thanks to your little information, Dean went to this Ali person. The man, yes it was a man, might have just ruined any chance Dean had of having a child of his own. He has almost destroyed Dean's uterus. They are not sure what types of instruments the man used inside him. So I see why they hate you, next time keep that shit to yourself boy.”

“You know what, fuck you, Michael. You are such an asshole. I tried to help Dean out. He wanted his own child and I tried to give him that, I'm sorry I got him hurt and I know he will never forgive me for it as long as I live but, I don't need shit from a fucking parent who gave their child away every day for someone else to raise because all they could think about was their fucking career. So shut the fuck up and leave me the fuck alone asshole.” 

Michael steps forward intent on trying to correct him when Dallas growls at him. A deep low growl that has the hair on Michael's neck stand up. He backs away.

“If you ever lay a hand on me, I don't care if it is for a good thing or bad, I will tear your damn throat out.” The growl that accompanies the words sends a shiver down Lucifer's spine and he gets a small proud smile on his face.

Dallas turns and walks out of their room. He goes in his room and flops face first on his bed. Grief hits him again at the thought of someone hurting someone as nice and kind as Dean. The man gave Dallas everything and he almost killed him, how was he supposed to live when his D.D hated him. He rolls over and gets off his bed, He heads in to shave and shower finally. 


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dallas is dealing with his recent loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I know I said I would get this up yesterday (Thursday) but with my kids graduation Saturday I was a bit sidetracked. Here is the update, a day late but, still up here :)

Lucifer makes several calls to try and fix his sons name. Once he has secured Dallas a place in Lawrence Free State High school, he heads to the kitchen to make breakfast and discuss these events with his son. As he is walking by the bathroom that his son uses he smells blood mixed with mourning Alpha. He opens the door to find his son sitting on the toilet, fully clothed, with blood pouring from the cuts on his wrists. Dallas is just sitting there watching the blood pool on the floor with tears running down his face. Luc knows the tears are not from the cuts on his wrists but, from a deeper pain, one he is unsure of how to deal with. Luc grabs two of the decorative hand towels that Michael keeps in there and wraps them tightly around the boys wrists. He lifts his son and carries him to his car.

Once at the hospital Luc carries his son to the emergency room. The desk clerk quickly registers him and leads Luc to bed 6 where he places the teen on the bed. Luc answers the nurses questions as she does her brief exam because, Dallas refuses to speak. As the nurse is leaving his bedside she slides the curtain open then, turns to ask Luc if she can get him anything to drink which he declines. Before she can close the privacy curtain Dallas sees his Mimi, Kate walks right by the bed he is in without so much as a glance in his direction. He knows that she blames him as well for what happened to Dean. He is hit again with sadness and digs the nails of his right hand into the wound on his left wrist.

“Dad, why am I here?”

Luc pulls the boys hand away from the wound “Because you were bleeding.”

Dallas nods “I know, I slit both of my wrists with the blade from my razor. Still doesn’t explain why I am here.”

Luc sighs “So you don’t bleed to death, son”

“But dad that is the point of cutting ones wrists. The outcome of it is to die.”

“No one wants you to die Dallas.”

Dallas lets out a sharp sarcastic laugh “Really, Dad, Really? I think you are wrong on that. Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas probably most definitely want me dead. Hell the whole Winchester family more then likely does as well. It’s okay I can accept death as my punishment.”

Tears well up in Luc’s eyes. He can’t believe that his son would rather die then be without Dean. He guesses it is how some normal children would be if their parent suddenly disowned them.

“Well, I don’t want you to die son.” he says as his voice cracks

Dallas rolls his eyes “It's alright, the death of a child your not really attached to doesn't hurt that much. It passes rather quickly.”

“Dallas, son, I ain’t going to let you die.”

Dallas looks right at his father, his eyes growing cold“You can't watch me all the time Dad, not if you want to keep your firm running how it is and you know your husband could careless about me. Hell he would probably kill me himself if given the choice.”

The coldness at which it is said has Luc really scared for his son's safety and he goes in search of the head nurse Ellen. He hopes she isn't aboard the whole hate Dallas for almost killing Dean train.

He finds her looking at a chart “Ellen, can you help me please?” he says as he approaches her

She turns to face him, giving him a questioning look as she does. This is an Alpha who can make other Alphas submit to him with just a look on a normal day but, here he is sounding so helpless and hurt. “Sure, Luc, what seems to be the problem?”

His voice shakes as he speaks “It’s Dallas, I know you are probably just as mad at him as everyone else is but, Ellen, he tried to kill himself this morning. I don’t want to lose my boy for this.”

Ellen sighs “What would you like done with him?”

Luc bites his lip hard. He knows what he is going to say will have his son pissed at him but, it is what he needs right now. “Dr. Azazel works in the psych ward here still doesn’t he? He helped Michael out when we were younger. I am hoping maybe he can help my boy out now.”

Ellen nods and grabs some paperwork. “How long you want him in the ward?”

“Honestly, what is the longest he can be in here before I have to refile the paperwork? He needs all the help he can get right now and I don’t know him well enough to try and help him out myself.”

Ellen nods again “Three months then. Let me grab something to help him relax because, I imagine he ain’t going to be too happy in about a minute.”

She grabs a needle and a vial of medicine as she looks at two other nurses “Ben, Amelia, would go secure bed 6 to their bed. The boy is a “selfie” and we don’t want him hurting anymore.”

“Yes Ma’am” they say in unison as they each grab restraints and head in the direction of Dallas’ bed.

“Thank your Ellen.” Luc says with a sigh

“No need to thank me. Let’s go see your boy.”

When Luc opens the curtain the bitchface that greets him is one to rival any he has ever seen. Dallas looks like he would gladly rip Luc's face off without blinking.

Ellen pulls a stool over to the bed so she can assess the damage, apply stitches and dress the wounds. She is a bit surprised that he has yet to be touched by anyone. She would be taking that up with Dr. Turner later.

As she reaches for Dallas’ wrist he fights her.

“Look aunt Ellen, I appreciate what you are trying to do, i really do but, I don’t want it. I don’t want any help and seems I am 19 I have the right to decline any and all help offered to me by anyone.”

Luc nods “Unless you are deemed unfit to make that call. Like in this case where you are the cause of the wounds and the refusal of help would result in your death. I am your father and I am taking control over you until you are capable of making better decisions on how your body is to be handled.”

Dallas growls at his father who in return growls a deeper more threatening growl back.

Dallas lowers his eyes and lets Ellen go about patching him up

After she is done, Ellen pats his leg “Relax sugar. The boys will come around and they will want you back in their lives.”

Dallas scoffs “Yeah, because when your nephew almost kills your mate it is fine to allow him back into your lives. Trust me aunt Ellen no one will miss me when I’m gone. Everyone can pity Michael and he can be the center of everyones world for a few weeks till I fade from everyones memory. I do not want to live the way I am going to have to from now on. I can’t go on in this life anymore. ”

“Dallas, Son, You are only 19, no one can blame you for wanting to help them out and getting the wrong information. You shared the information you were given and it went wrong. You're a damn kid, it ain't your fault.”

“It IS all my fault. If I didn't tell him then he wouldn't have gone and he would still be My daddy and I wouldn't be here in this place hating what I did to him.” again the tears run down the boys face and a mournful whine escapes with them.

Ellen pulls a shot out of her pocket and sticks it in his arm. Within minutes Dallas is asleep. Luc looks at her, sadness on his face.

“I was waiting for that phrase to pass his lips. I know he looks at Dean like his dad. They raised the boy and now both hate him, I am trying to help him out but, I am in basically the uncles place. I know so little about my own son that it is a shame. I should be the one he comes to for this and instead he turns to his razor blade in the bathroom. He tore off Michael's head today not that he didn't deserve it but, we should be the ones who console him and yet we are both outsiders in his life.”

Ellen shakes her head “We can work with him on his issues Luc. He will be a different boy when he walks out of here in 3 months.”

Luc nods “And if he needs longer you can redo the paperwork right Ellen?”

Ellen nods. “I will send his stuff home with Michael”

Luc nods and rests his forehead against his sons for a moment then stands and leaves.

Ellen and Ash take the slumbering teen up to the Psych ward where he is processed, given a bracelet and given a room. They administer a couple doses of medicine that will help him relax once he wakes up and leave him in the care of Dr. Azazel.

  **Three weeks later:**

Dallas is sitting in his room alone like he tends to be. He just found out that Dr. Azazel wants to keep him here for six more months instead of just the three. But at this point in his life he doesn't care anymore, what are 9 months in a hospital when your whole world has fallen apart?

One of the day nurses, Ruby, walks in his room “Dallas you have visitors.”

He lifts his eyes from the picture on his desk he had drawn of himself with Dean, Cas, Raven, Crow and Micah. He had drawn several pictures over these past two weeks most of them consisting of Dean and things they had done since he was little but, each one he had shredded and thrown away minus this one. He stands and follows Ruby to the visiting room where she sets him at one of the tables.

He expects it to be his father but, is surprised when it is Raven, Crow and Micah.

Crow practically runs over to him and wraps his arms around Dallas' neck

“Wow, little bird, it's nice to see you too.” Dallas smiles for the first time since his world collapsed.

Crow sits up and smacks him one then, hugs him again.

“Uh, okay, why the heck did you hit me?”

“You are not going to die on me Dallas. You can’t get me to date you then think you are going to kill yourself and that I will be alright with it.”

“I'm getting better. Dr. Azazel is keeping me here for six more months because he says I suffer from co-dependency and that I have a mental block that wont allow me to deal with things as I should. I don't know he said a bunch of medical mumbo jumbo and apparently my dad agreed. So I am here for nine months. Well not here I get moved Tuesday to the private clinic. He thinks I will thrive better there.”

Crow says “You better get better Dallas.”

He is now sitting on Dallas' lap. Dallas leans forward and scents him as he has a few new scents that are floating around the room. He knows his friends should have presented by now.

“Beta huh?”

Crow nods “Yeah as is Micah.”

Dallas smiles “Then, Rave is the Omega I am smelling.”

Raven blushes “Yes.”

Micah wraps an arm around his girlfriend and kisses her cheek.

Dallas smiles and rests his head on Crow's shoulder. They talk about all kinds of things and the question as to why they are there is answered with the fact that Micah's mom thinks its bullshit for their parents to hold a grudge on Dallas and she brought them there when they were supposed to be spending the night at the Chaplin house. Dallas smiles again and all to soon Ruby is walking in to tell them they have to leave. She promises that when Dallas is moved to the private clinic she will e-mail Micah the address so they can visit.

Crow doesn't want to leave Dallas there again but Micah and Raven drag him out.


	16. Kill, destroy, revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The words muddle in his mind along with the steady chants of ‘Kill, destroy, revenge’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. There has been a bunch of issues at home. I hope you guys enjoy the update.

**5 Weeks later:**

Crow and Raven get to Micah's house after school. Micah's mother is holding a letter addressed to Crow from Dallas, they had all their letters from him sent to Micah’s house because his mom was alright with them talking to him.

He almost squeals as he hops on the couch to read it.

_My Dearest Love, Crow,_

_I know this is not the kind of letter that you will want to receive. I am sorry little bird but, I feel that this is too much for our relationship to handle._ _You are still in high school and should be dating someone in school with you. I know I wont be out of here for some time as the doctors have suggested several tests that should be done and alas my fathers have agreed to the testing,_ _I am not sure what the outcome of this testing will be._ _There is a possibility that I might not be me when they are done._ _As much as it pains me to do so I feel that I must let you go for I do not want to hold you back._

_Please spread your wings and fly, be free and happy._

_With love always,_

_Dallas_

At first there are tears, then there is anger, then there is Crow holding the letter reading it again all squinty eyed.

“Crow, you okay?” Raven asks as she sits next to her twin

“In this letter Dallas, Quote unQuote, is breaking up with me. But I highly doubt that Dallas has even seen this letter. The way things are worded, it’s not how he talks. Yes he calls me little bird but, that is like the only thing here that would suggest that he had any input in the writing of this letter. Look at it.”  
Crow hands Raven the letter and after reading it she has to agree that it isn't how Dallas talks.

Raven says “So, the clinic is breaking up with you Crow. Dallas isn't.”

Crow nods “Yes but, I am curious as to why they want him to break up with me. What are they doing to him there?”

      That question is answered 6 months later when an anonymous person sends Micah an email with pictures of the private clinics “treatment rooms.”

There are blood covered walls, patients chained to walls by their necks, Some beaten, some starved and there is Dallas in a cage, half wolf half human with glowing red eyes which have a white burst in the center. He looks completely gone. Crow is looking over Micah's shoulder and he almost faints at the sight of his boyfriend’s once innocent face now looking like a beast from a horror film.

Micah shakes his head “Look at these people. Why would they do that to them?”

Crow is in tears “Why? What have they done to my man? How could they turn him into that?”

Micha shakes his head “I do not want to know how they turned him into that.”

Raven hugs her brother for a few minutes before crawling into her boyfriends lap to get a closer look at the poor people in the pictures, hoping to see if she can see who is doing the torture.

Raven grabs the mouse and scrolls down to see more of these pictures. She notices that who Micah thought were random people in these devices and chains was actually Dallas all along. Every picture is of their best friend being tortured. At the bottom of the email it says one thing that scares the hell out of them all.

_Micah, Raven, and Crow,_

_I do not know how to tell you this but, the monster in the picture above is what they turned that poor boy into. With all the torture and things you have seen in the pictures but, now that monster has escaped. He is intent on killing and I am not sure who is in his path. Watch yourselves, your friend is not your friend anymore, he is deadly and has killed 3 people here._

_Ruby Cortes._

Raven sits on her boyfriends lap and forwards the email to all the Winchester's, Angeles', Novak's and Wentz' with the title

**This is what ALL OF YOU have made from an innocent boy.**

She makes sure every picture is available to view and that the video she wont watch is functional and hits the send button. Within a minute there is an email from Luc telling her that she should be home with her parents where she is safe. Raven actually laughs at that and replies that with the way Dallas looks that if he wanted to get to her then her parents wouldn't be able to stop him.

Dallas on the other hand is moving at top speed heading for the center of Lawrence Kansas. He knows his target and where to find him,thanks to a nurse who was going to take her mate to the very clinic that Dean went to. It isn't about him, no, it is all about revenge for hurting his dads and making them hate him. Dallas will taste the blood from the man responsible for all the pain he put him and his family through and he will be satisfied.

He reaches the house that doubles as a clinic and jumps through the picture window in the front. His growl rattles the remaining windows in that room. He then walks out of the room letting his nose lead him to a closet in the hall where he smells that familiar whiskey smell, the smell that now brings back the memory of the substitute teacher who told him of this clinic and he tears the door off the hinges sending it flying down the hall. In the back of the closet is the teacher on bended knees begging to be spared. Dallas stalks forward and into his face every exhale blowing the mans dark hair back. The Beta pleads for his life, says he will pay anything just to be able to live. Dallas shakes his head and latches his jaws on either side of the mans face, snapping his head back and forth. The flesh in his teeth shredding and tearing from the too sharp teeth and the force behind them. He growls again and tightens his jaws, bones crush and snap under the pressure. The Beta screams so much that his voice goes hoarse. Only then does Dallas release his face, looking at him he looks like someone constructed his face out of ground meat. He swings at the wolf in front of him and Dallas catches the hand snapping his jaws shut on it. The teeth click together and the hand is no longer connected to the wrist. He growls again and walks away leaving the Beta to die. As he walks away he can hear the gurgling as the man tries to breath through all the blood that is rushing out of his mouth. The wolf cares not, the Beta is not the main target. He knows he is looking for an Alpha with a peculiar sulfurous scent. That was what the nurse who’s mate couldn’t get pregnant had said was odd about this Alpha. The words muddle in his mind along with the steady chants of _‘Kill, destroy, revenge’_

Dallas sniffs the air and the scent of the scared Alpha fills his lungs, he follows it to the basement. ‘Alistair Folterer’ according to the name plate on the door, is cowering in a corner brandishing a scalpel as a weapon. Dallas growls that same wall rattling growl and Alistair tries to climb through the brick wall behind where he is crouched. Dallas lowers his head a steady growl, like the rumbling of a classic muscle car, fills the room, growing louder as he reaches the object of his hate. Alistair throws a tray at the wolf stalking at him and screams for help, knowing in all honesty that no one will hear him from the basement. No, he had made the basement almost soundproof as it was where he did all his torture on the unwanted, unexacting, innocent Omegas. Dallas gets right up in his face and that is when he feels the scalpel sink into his side, a small whimper escapes as the blade slices it way through his muscles. He growls in the face of the man who took his life away from him, all the anger, pain, sadness, loss and rejection coming to a head and fueling the rage inside him the longer he looks at the scared Alpha in front of him. He doesn't go for flare or anything this time he just latches onto the throat of the man who hurt Dean, the man he wants to watch die. He half tears the throat out of the Alpha and backs away watching as the blood covers the front of the bastard, listening to the bubbles gurgle in the bastard’s throat as he tries to breath. He watches as panic sets into the Alpha’s pale blue eyes, see’s when the realization hits that he is going to die, and savors the fear that sets onto his face. When Alistair drop dead on the ground, the wolf howls with victory but, that is cut short when his ears pick up the sounds of sirens and knows they will shoot him, feral Werewolves are shot and killed. Fear makes its way into his muddled up mind and he knows he must escape if he wants to live. He heads up the stairs, jumps through the first window he comes to jumping onto his uncle Gabriel's cruiser, he only knows it belong to his uncle because he had seen the mans face as he landed on the car, and taking off into the woods. Gabriel sends out a mass text to his family that Dallas has taken off into the woods by the park and that no one approach him. ‘The police and hunter’s will take care of the Wolf.’ Gabriel couldn’t believe that his nephew was a wolf, nor could he believe that the chief had called in the hunters to dispose of the werewolf.

     Dean reads the message over Castiel's shoulder and takes off out the door. They don't live far from the park and he isn't going to have someone shoot Dallas.

Castiel runs after him “Dean, what are you doing?”

“It ain't his fault Cas. Everyone has been blaming the poor kid for something that ain't his fault. I should have checked out the clinic, fuck Cas, as my Alpha you should have checked it out. We have been pushing him away for something he didn't even do. I can't let someone hurt him. He is the closest thing we have to a child and I'll be fucking damned if I am going to let anyone kill him. He has been through too much already. I want him back here with us, where he belongs.”

Castiel nods “You're right. The kid was only trying to help give us what we basically already had with him. My brother may have given birth to the kid but, he was technically ours and I pushed him away. Dean he is rogue now he will kill you...”

Dean shakes his head “No, I don't think he will, come on.”

Castiel and Dean rush into the woods. It takes a bit longer to find him then what Dean would have liked but, the glowing red eyes give him away. Dean tells Castiel to wait by the tree and he approaches the panting wolf.

“Dallas, its okay. I'm not mad at you. Come here.”

The wolf shakes it head and stands up

Dean swallows “Please don't leave... I was wrong to blame you, it isn't your fault for what happened, I should have checked it out. I was sore and Papa was mad. We love you. I want you to come home please, I miss you so much.” Tears slip down his face

The wolf cocks his head the red flashing in his eyes

Castiel speaks up hurt evident in his voice “Rogue wolves can't be saved Sweetheart. Please come back here before he hurts you. I know you miss him and I do too but, it is the way of the Were. Once they get the taste of blood and you saw the email Dean, you see how broken he is. I know I am a major contributor to that because I couldn't see that is was my fault and not his. We have lost the only child we might ever have.”

Dean lowers his head “I don't want to just give up on him Cas. He IS my son and I want him back.”

The wolf steps forward cocking his head a bit.

Dean keeps his eyes lowered and waits for the beast to either bite him or sprint off into the woods.

Instead a shaky cold hand touches his face and when Dean lifts his head he is looking at Dallas' face with the same red glowing eyes. He doesn't care because the boy had shifted which meant that he wasn't totally lost. Castiel steps forward as Dean wraps his arms around the naked teen in front of him.

“I-I'm so sorry Dean... I didn't know he would hurt you... I just wanted to see you have the baby you wanted.” The teen stutters out as he cries onto his uncle's shoulder.

Dean kisses his head “I know, I never thought someone could do that either. I was trying too hard to give Cas a child, when we already had one. Dallas you are basically our son, we have had you since you were a few weeks old and I am sorry I ever blamed you. I was not in my right mind and everything was bad for us. Can you forgive me?”

“And me Dallas. I am sorry for what I said and did to you.”

Dallas reaches one hand out to Cas while the other stays locked in Dean's shirt. Castiel takes off his trench coat and gets ready to drape it over the teen when he growls and shifts back into his wolf.

Looking over Michael and Lucifer break into the clearing. Dean grabs the wolf's face and pulls it back to him.

“No one is going to hurt you again, I promise. Relax, please don't make me lose you again.”

Dallas licks Dean's cheek and nuzzles the Omega's neck, Michael steps closer and a deep growl stops him in his tracks.

“Luc, get your damn son.”

Castiel steps between Luc and Dallas “Why? Why does he have to be taken away from us right now?”

Michael snaps “It doesn't matter, you guys are not his parents we are.”

Dallas spins around teeth showing as he growls at his birth parent. His eyes flash red again and the black swallows most of it as white burst in the center. Michael backs away from him and into Luc. He had seen those same eyes on the big dog that Luc has in the backyard. The dog he recently learned was really Luc’s twin brother Nick that also went rogue. The coloration of the eyes is a trademark of rogue wolves.

Lucifer spins him around so he is facing him “You listen to me Michael. Dallas is borderline rogue and I will not have you completely breaking him. He thinks of them two over there as his parents and honestly, he has every right to think that as he has always been with them. If he wants to go with them then he can.”

Dallas nods once, again savoring the fear on the face of someone he despises. This time it being on the face of his birth-father Michael.

Dean stands looking down at the wolf in front of him “where are you going, son?”

Dallas nuzzles his hand and heads in the direction of their house.

Luc smiles at Dean “I am glad you have forgiven him. He just killed 5 people and he did it all because of the guilt he felt over getting you hurt. The poor kid has been lost without you guys. Course he wouldn't be this broken if I hadn't of stuck him in the psychiatric clinic for his suicide attempt. It is sad that the boy would have rather died then live without you guys in his life. Take care of him please.”

Dean nods “I know I have a lot to make up for with him. We will take care of him like we always do.”

Castiel nods “I will let you know when he is himself again Luc. For now I bid you guys a good night, we are going to get him home, cleaned up and fed.”

Luc smiles “alright, goodnight guys, I will take care of this police and hunter business. You guys have nothing to worry about there.”

Dallas walks next to Dean all the way back to their house.

Dean sits on the floor next to the worn out wolf, bandaging his side along with petting him and watching as Castiel goes and makes dinner.

They both sit on the floor and eat next to the sleeping wolf. Dean lays down after he is done eating. Resting his head on the side of the beast. Castiel lays down with him after putting everything away. He puts one plate of food in the microwave for when and if Dallas comes back to his senses. It is rare for a rogue wolf to come out of it ever. There are times they just stay as the beast they are, most of the time they stay as the murderous beasts they snapped into.

Dean wakes in the morning still feeling the fur under his head. He scratches the wolfs head and lets him out to the bathroom as he turns the coffee maker on. Dallas is back in the house shortly after, sitting on the floor by Dean's feet. Dean smiles at him and opens the microwave to retrieve the plate Cas had left for him the night before. Dallas eats his food and lays under the table as Castiel walks out.

“He's still stuck huh?” He asks as he leans over and kisses Dean

Dean sighs “Yeah, I hope he can come out of it.”

Castiel raises his eyebrow “You do know that 90 percent of rogues stay that way. However he is staying here with us until Michael feels he can take care of him like he should.”

Dean nods “Yeah I wanted to rip his damn throat out myself. It wasn't surprising Dallas wanted to kill him. They don't even know the kid. Anyways yes he is staying here where he is loved and can be cared for right Dallas?”

Dallas nods and lays his head on his feet. Castiel makes breakfast and serves it out, making sure to sit some aside for Dallas.

After breakfast the two men go to get ready to for their days and Dallas stays put under the table.


	17. Christmas

Days roll on and Dallas shows no signs of returning to his former self. His eyes stay the red, black, and white they were, the sign that he is rogue.

Today Raven, Micah and Crow show up at the house to see their friend. They all know he is stuck in wolf form but, Crow has to see him anyways. Dean lets them in as he is cooking dinner.

Raven and the rest follow him into the kitchen where Dallas is laying on the floor asleep. Crow drops down next to him and scratches him behind the ear.

“You're a butthole Dallas, you know that? You and I are dating douche-bag and then you go and get stuck in wolf form. Hello, I ain't into bestiality. How is this even supposed to work?”

Dallas looks at him and wags his tail

“No, you can't be happy about this.” he says with a pout on his face

Dean chuckles “So that makes you Ricardo and him Jasper that's all.”

Raven laughs and Micah looks at them all weird.

Crow raises an eyebrow “Seriously Micah? you never heard of Family Guy? Oh and Dean not funny. I don't want my boyfriend a dog. I kinda want a human hand to hold if and when I get the urge to hold hands and not a furry paw.”

Dallas places his paw in Crows hand earning him a bitch face. Dallas sits up and licks Crow's face.

“EEWWW dog breath. What did you feed him Dean?”

“He had pasta from dinner and bacon and eggs from breakfast. Cas is bringing him home a few treats I guess they are to help with his teeth.”

Crow says “How long till he is normal again?”

Castiel's voice startles them all “He might never be normal again. Almost all rogue wolves stay rogue.”   
He sets down the stuff he carried in and pulls out a rawhide bone and tosses it to Dallas who gladly starts chewing on it.

Crow sits next to his beastly boyfriend and watches him a minute before looking at Castiel “Will he regress to being more canine then human?”

Castiel shrugs “The big wolf Luc and Michael have used to be Luc's twin Nick. He is more animal then human. So it is a possibility that over time the animal side of his brain will take over. Right now he still seems to react like he should as a human but, like now where he is content to chew on a rawhide bone it's animal instinct.”

Crow nods “So I might never get him back?”  
Castiel shakes his head “I don't know kiddo. I would like it if he were our normal boy again. I know I am to blame for this as much as Luc is, I should have never blamed him for anything but, what's done is done and now all we can do is hope it breaks.”

A knock on the door has Dallas on his feet growling. Dean raises his eyebrow as Cas heads into the living room.

“Hello Patrick, come in” Castiel's voice sounds

Dallas still growls as they walk into the kitchen where they all are.

Patrick's eyes go wide “So it is true, the boy is a mutt now.”

Dallas' growl deepens as he steps forward

“Dall, no” Crow grabs him by the scruff

Patrick says “Okay, lets go kids. Your father wants us to meet him at the studio for lunch.”

Crow shakes his head “I don't wanna. we just got here. I wanna stay here with DD and Papa and Dallas.”

“No, This is important for your dad so you are going. Leave the damn mutt alone. Maybe now that that cretin is no longer around you will find a decent person to date. Lets go you two, Micah your mother is waiting for you at our place.”

Dallas' eyes flash red again and he crouches as if ready to jump on the stupid Omega in front of him. Dean decides to sit on him to ensure he does no more damage then he already has.

Crow kisses Dallas on the head. “I'll stop over tomorrow”

“No you wont young man” Patrick snaps

“Screw you fat ass. I am going to see my boyfriend weather you like it or not, so either accept it or go suck a dick.”

Raven grabs her twins arm “Crow, stop. Dad lets just go. Come on Crow” She pulls his arm “Bye Dally see you soon. Don't forget about us.”

Dallas grunts from under Dean's ass. Castiel shows them out and latches the door behind them. He walks back into the kitchen to help his mate off the kid.

Dean snarls “What a dick. You would think that Dallas was some horrible person the way he acted.”

Cas half frowns “I know. I will never get why he doesn’t like the boy.”

     Things go back to pretty much normal minus the presents of a wolf in Dean and Cas' lives. December finds Dean decorating as Dallas is playing with his teddy bear Castiel brought him home a few days before. A knock on the door has Dean laughing as Dallas' bear lands on his head. Dean opens it to reveal his step-mother. Kate smiles at him and looks over to where Dallas is with the bear still on his head. He lowers his head and backs away from the bear and into the kitchen. The coldness Kate had shown him in the E.R flashes in his muddled animalistic mind as he makes his way under the table.

Kate follows Dean into the kitchen and watches as Dean kneels to look under the table.   
“Hey bud, what's wrong? Don't you want to see Mimi?”

Dallas whines and scoots back farther under the table. Kate feels hurt then remembers all those months ago that she had heard that he was in the hospital and she never got a chance to stop and see him. She knows he was in the emergency room as she made her way through but, she couldn't stop to see the poor boy as she was on her way to deliver a baby.

She kneels “Dallas honey, I am sorry I didn't see you in the emergency room the day you were there. Sweetheart, I was on my way to a delivery, I never blamed you for what happened, I blamed Castiel for not checking it out like a good Alpha should, I would have checked it out before sending John to that place. Now please wont you come out and see me. I miss you so much and I hate not seeing you in the school when I am there.”

Dallas looks at her and notices the tears in his Mimi's eyes. He scoots closer as Kate reaches out to him.

Dean nods “Mimi ripped papa's head off for not looking into it. Papa actually looked scared.”

Kate nods “As he should have been, I was going to break his ass until you stopped me.”

Dallas makes his way out from under the table and into Kate's arms. He nuzzles her neck and that's when he realizes that Mimi is an Alpha. Which means that either Grampy is an Alpha as well or that he is in fact an Omega. Dean pets him then gets up holding his back. Kate looks at him a minute.

“Dean darling, how much do you eat?”

“Mom, I know I have gained weight Cas pointed it out already and yes I have been eating more then I normally used to but, with all the stress and shit going on it is better then crying my eyes out.”

Kate hugs him “I know Sweetie. So yeah I guess you are right. I ate a lot when things were bad when your father was carrying Adam. Okay so, can I help you with anything?”

Dean smiles “Yeah I need help decorating the hall. Dallas was playing with his new toy…which I am going to go get.”

Dallas flies out of the kitchen and into the living room where he snaps up his bear and shakes the hell out of it.

Dean chuckles and Kate giggles watching him play.

Kate and Dean are decorating when the doorbell rings, Dean just yells for them to come in and Dallas wags his tail as he holds his bear by the leg.

Raven pops her head in the door “It's just us guys.”

Crow squeezes in by her and heads over to Dallas. He kisses him on the head and lifts a stuffed black and white wolf plushie up.

“Look I brought our baby to meet you.”

Dallas rolls his eyes, drops the bear and snags the toy from Crow. He flips it in the air and then flips it at Dean who catches it and chuckles.

“Wow it looks just like you two.”   
Dallas growls and Dean throws it back. Dallas beats it up then drops it on top of his bear.

Crow cocks his head “that was pretty frikken rude, jeesh I bring over our baby to finally meet you and you beat him up. Jeesh poor kid, gimme him.”

Dallas grabs the bear and the wolf and runs down the hall to the room that used to be his human bedroom and jumps on the bed with them. Crow follows him down to the room and Dallas wags his tail as Crow crawls on the bed with him.

Raven walks down a while later and Crow is asleep on Dallas' side and Dallas has his paw over him.

She smiles and goes back out to help them with the decorations.

Castiel comes home a while later and Dallas chases Crow out of the bedroom as Crow now has their baby in his arms. Dallas growls low in his chest and Crow chucks the toy down the hall watching as Dallas barrels after it.

Castiel shakes his head and places a bag of groceries on the table.

“Dean sweetie, do we need anything else from the store before I change into my pajamas?”

“Dallas needs more food. He is just about out.”

Crow says “He is eating dog food?”

Castiel half nods “Its a blend for werewolves who are stuck. It helps them get vitamins and stuff they need and wont get in their current form. Dallas you wanna go for a ride bub?”

Dallas runs up with the wolf pup hanging out of his mouth. Castiel grabs the toy and looks at it

“What's this?”

Crow says “Mine and Dallas' baby”

Dallas huffs and shakes his head.

Castiel laughs “Its a good mix. Okay we will be right back.”

Crow kisses Dallas and asks Dean how he can help.

In the pet store Dallas grabs a wolf pup toy with Emo hair and black circles around its eyes, it is dark brown with white spots, he carries it to Castiel who laughs

“Yeah that one looks more like your kid. Okay I'll grab that one as well as your food.”

The woman behind the counter rings out the few things Cas has with her eyes locked on the rogue wolf next to him.

Dallas shakes his head and looks around, a kitten comes bouncing up to him and he nuzzles it. The kitten beats him up a few minutes before Castiel notices it.

“Think Dean would like a kitten? I know we have Malibu, my tabby cat but she is always outside and Dean takes his meds regularly, this little guy likes you Dallas. What do you think?”

Dallas nods and nuzzles the kitten again. Castiel picks it up and the woman smiles.

“You plan on buying her as well?”

Castiel nods as the kitten nuzzles his face “Yeah I think my mate will love her and she seems to like Dallas here so that is a big plus.”

The woman nods “Just watch rogues with new animals the beasts have no consciencehave a tendency to kill things. That is why most are either locked up or put down.”

Castiel smiles as she rings in the kitten and the carrier he picks up. Once he has paid for everything Castiel bitch faces her

“Just so you know Ma'am, I trust my son here with more things then I would trust someone like you with. You are pretty fucking rude for someone trying to ensure people find what they are looking for and I will be telling your supervisors about my visit here. You are not here to judge anyone or anything, your fucking job is sell me and others like me things they are here to purchase and keep your idiotic prejudice remarks to your self. Have a good day. Come on Dallas” every word snapped out was punctuated with a ever present growl.

Dallas nods once and walks over to him as a manager rushes out to stop Castiel from leaving. When he explains what happened the Betas snaps his eyes to his employee.

He smiles at Castiel then at Dallas “I assure you Mr. Novak it will never happen again. That was rather rude of my employee and she will no longer be working here after today. I will in fact refund your purchases today and you can have the things on the house as my formal apology, You my dear boy may go pick out any toy you wish.”

Dallas wags his tail and runs to grab a big fox plush off a low shelf. He knows Raven will like it. If he can convey to Dean and Cas to keep it hidden till Christmas that is.

Once they are in the car Castiel pets him on the head and places the kitten on the floor in front of Dallas' seat. Dallas lays down with his head on the carrier.

Even in his muddled brain he knows people fear the rogue. He feared his uncle for the longest time when he learned that was who the big beast was in their backyard but, once he learned that his uncle, who is more gone then Dallas himself is, was not going to hurt him he used to love going out there to get away from his overbearing birth-father. He misses his uncle but not the house he was in.

Cas looks over and pets his head “People just don’t understand kiddo. They see one bad thing on the news and are quick to judge every rogue after that. I am sure the one on the news was just scared and didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

Dallas cocks his head. He had heard about the boy who turned rogue after seeing his mother killed by an unknown attacker, the boy shifted and killed his father and uncle. The news made it out like the boy killed his mother, then went crazy and killed the others. Dallas even at 5 was pretty sure the dad and uncle killed the mom in front of the boy and that is what caused him to do what he did.

At home Dean almost squeals as he is handed the kitten and Dallas runs to Crow with the new baby in his mouth. Crow laughs out loud.

“Yeah this one is so our baby.”

Dallas pushes it to his chest.

“Oh I get to keep this one?”

Dallas nods

Crow kisses him on the head “Thank you... I do miss human you.”

Dallas nuzzles the Beta's neck and Crow wraps his arms around him.

    Christmas Day is fun Dallas has a blast chasing wrapping paper around with the kitten, which Dean named Madonna because of the little spot on her top lip. The two animals play for awhile then both of them curl up to sleep. Crow sits close to Dallas as the others sit around the tree talking. Raven flops next to him eventually and shoulder bumps him.

“what 'cha thinking about Crow?” she asks her twin who seems to be lost in his own mind.

“College, next year at school. How much shit sucks because my boyfriend is a dog, you know normal teenage things.”

“Don't get sassy with me captain sass pants. He will come around it takes time. He still knows who you are big brother.”

“I know, I just wish that when I come over one of these days he will be human and sitting there happy to see me and not like this.”

“You saw what they did to him in that place, it will be sometime before he comes around. At least here with Dean and Cas he is loved and cared for and not treated like crap by his birth parents.”

Crow nods and lays his head on Dallas' side.

Raven lays her head on her brother's hip.


	18. What is wrong with Dean???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's blowing through every emotion he has every time he turns around it seems.

May comes along and Dean is big. Dallas cocks his head one morning as Dean makes his way into the kitchen. Cas makes the shushing motion behind his husbands back, not that Dallas can actually say anything but, the look he has on his face Dean catches before he can wipe it away. 

“I KNOW alright. I'm fat yes I get it. I didn't think it would matter to anyone but, fucking excuse me if I have put on a few pounds.” Dean snaps at the wolf who backs away and under the table. 

Castiel hugs him “Sweetie no one said anything. Dallas was just looking at you like he does every morning when you come out. He probably wants to go out to the bathroom or eat.” 

Dean turns to look at his husband “Screw you Cas, you think I can't see the disgust on your face when you look at me huh? You think I don't hear the slight groan you make when I lean over you for something. I know I am fat alright, I can see it and I can feel it whenever I move. I'm sorry I have lost my body but, with everything I have been through I think I am entitled to do whatever I want with my body.” Tear spring to the surface “Why should it matter what I look like. You said you loved me no matter what.”

“Dean, sweetie you are working yourself up over nothing. I do love you no matter what you look like. Come now I will make you something to eat. What do you want for breakfast?”

“Nothing, I ain't hungry.”

“Dean..”

“Seriously Cas, I ain't hungry. I just want a cup of chocolate milk.”

“Okay. Sit I will make you one.”

Dean nods and sits in the chair. “Dallas, baby, come here. I didn't mean to yell at you.”

Dallas walks up to Dean and places his head on Dean's thigh.

“I miss the human you, pup. I wish you would come back to us.”

Dallas nuzzles his hand.

while he is in the kitchen Castiel calls the doctor about getting Dean seen and mentions the massive weight gain and mood snaps. They schedule him for later that after noon.

He brings him his chocolate milk and Dean sips it while he pets Dallas. Madonna hops onto the chair next to him and he puts his milk down to pet her.

15 minutes later while he is sitting on the couch watching GhostFacers Dean starts crying over a ghost story they are telling. Castiel rushes in from the kitchen where he was doing dishes when he asks Dean explains the story and Castiel almost rolls his eyes. 

“Sweetie you have an appointment later this afternoon. It's a physical to make sure everything is alright and that you have healed well.”

Dean nods and continues crying over the mother who committed suicide after her two children were murdered. “The saddest part Cas, baby, is that she is the one who did it. She killed her own babies but, she was in so much shock that she didn't remember. That poor woman, think about what she must have felt. I just can't even...” A sob cuts him off and Castiel suppresses a chuckle as he rubs his mates back to soothe him. 

Later Castiel wakes Dean from an impromptu nap and helps him dress in sweats and a big pullover hoodie with a squirrel on it. Dallas shakes his head and goes out to lay on the couch. 

Dean heads out into the living room and sees Dallas on the sofa as Castiel is pulling on his own sweater.

He whines and says “Babe, we can't leave him here by himself. He has to come with us... What if he gets hurt... What if I am dying... Dallas should be there.” 

Castiel bites his lip “Uhm okay let me find his papers. I know I filed for service animal papers. Wait with him, I'll find them, plus his harness and leash.”

“You don't have to get all pissy about it. I'm sorry I said anything.” He starts crying “All I wanted was for him to be there with us, He is our only child. I'm sorry I said anything... Don't be mad at me Cas please I don't think I could handle that right now. Please, please don't be mad, babe.”

Castiel rushes back to him “Sweetie I am not mad. I am just looking for his papers and stuff that is all. Please sit with him till I get everything.”

Dean sits on the couch by the wolf's head, he reaches out and pulls it into his lap. Petting him till Castiel walks back out with the paperwork, harness, and leash. Once he has Dallas in his gear they head out. 

Dean stops on the top step his eyes welling up with tears. “Cas, do you think he will be warm enough? Should we get his sweater? I don't want Michael to see him without it and us wearing ours.”

Dallas growls 

“Dean, I think he is saying he is fine. He is covered in fur and the weather is warm enough for just sweaters. So I think he is fine for today. Come on let us get you to the doctor.”

Dean nods “okay. I just don't want him to catch a cold.”

Dallas rolls his eyes as he hops in the back seat of Cas' car

Castiel shoots him a micro bitch face and heads to help Dean down off the steps. 

Dean is puffing by the time they reach the car, “Dammit, Cas could you park further away. Jesus feels like you parked half way down the damn street.”

Castiel looks from the door of his car to the front porch it is maybe 10-15 feet away. 

They get to the clinic and Dean bitches again about Castiel parking so far away. Again he is maybe 20 feet from the door. He needs to know what is wrong with his mate because Dean is too emotional lately. The guy is either crying, bitching or sleeping. He is very seldom happy unless it is brief. 

Castiel walks up to the reception desk to announce that Dean has arrived for his appointment. Within minutes Michael is walking out to see them. 

“Hello Castiel, Dean, Dallas, how are you all? I see Dallas is still a dog. How are things otherwise?”

Dean glares at him “Dallas is stuck and I blame you, Mike. If you hadn't of been a dick that night he would have stayed human.”  
Castiel says “things are good Mikey. We are just waiting for his doctor to come get us so Dean can get checked out.”

Michael raises his eyebrow “I would say he is either really disgustingly fat and unhealthy or he is pregnant. We can hope it is the second but with his track record I would say it is the first.”

Before Castiel can react Dallas chomps into his father's arm and snaps him down to the floor in front of him. The growl that sounds rattles the windows. Michael scoots back away from his son who's eyes are almost all glowing red. Castiel rushes to grab him as Dean cries. 

“Dallas, son, go to Dean he needs you. Go on.” Castiel shoos him to the crying Omega as he turns and grabs a handful of Michael's hair snapping his head so he is looking at him. “You ever talk to my fucking mate like that again and I will tear your fucking throat out you piece of fucking shit.” Cas decks him and walks back over to his mate.

Kate rushes out into the waiting room and straight to her son. “Come on sweetheart, your doctor will see you. Michael, Mr. Turner wants to talk to you in his office.”

Michael has a sudden look of fear on his face. Mr. Turner is the head of the hospital and if he wants to see you in his office it is usually because you are about to lose your job. 

Dean is lead into a room after he is weighed. Kate's eyes go wide as she reads the scale but, she says nothing. He is sitting on the bed when Dr. Lafitte walks in. They talk and Dean blows through every emotion a person can have in 10 minutes. His doctor orders blood work and a urine sample. 

“I will return once everything is run on these alright Dean. I will have the nurses bring you in a more comfortable chair as well.” 

Dean nods wiping his wet eyes again. 

30 minutes later Dean is half asleep in the chair they brought in for him when Dr. Lafitte walks back in with a smile on his lips. 

“Well, all blood work says you are healthy, the urine sample, however, has pinpointed why you are having these mood swings and gaining weight.”

Dean sits up and Cas swallow “What is it?”

Dr. Lafitte smiles “You're pregnant Dean and by the HCG's you are very far into it. If you like we can do an ultrasound right now and see just how far along you are?”

Dean nods tears running down his face and Castiel leans over and kisses him. 

They leave Dallas in the exam room and head to the ultrasound room. They find out Dean is having a little girl, and he is 6 months along. Dean cries harder than he has in months and Kate hugs him and Cas. They leave the hospital hand in hand and Dean is listing off things they need for the baby. They head to the mall to shop and then to the baby outlet stores to get their little girl some clothes and other things she will need. When they get home later that night Dean and Cas along with Kate unload the car and Dean heads down the hall yawning. He stops in front of Dallas door to check on him and tell him the good news when he looks in the fog on his brain lifts and panic sets in as he stares at the empty bed. 

“SHIT CAS!!!” He screams 

Castiel runs to him and Dean is biting his lip pointing to Dallas' bed “We forgot him at the hospital. Oh, my fucking god how could we do that? What happened to him? Who has him...Fuck I hope Michael doesn't have him.”

Castiel texts Luc to see if Michael brought Dallas home. 

**L-** No why would he? Dallas is with you...ain't he?

**C-** Uhm well you see we found out that Dean was pregnant today and we had taken him with us and uhm we sort of forgot him.

**L-** I will find out if Michael knows where our son is.

 

Castiel waits while Kate calls the hospital. 

“Cas, someone sent him to the pound. Dallas is at the county pound.” Kate says 

Castiel heads to the pound. He prays they are open as it isn't too late. When he arrives he see's Dallas getting dragged into the back. He is wearing a muzzle and has a correction collar on. His eyes are glowing red and the growl he's making has the man pulling him shaking. Castiel pounds on the locked door and another guy opens it. 

“That's my son, let him go.” Castiel snaps out at the guy holding Dallas.

“Your son?” the tubby guard next to him says

Castiel points to Dallas “How many dogs you know have glowing red eyes dumb ass? He's a werewolf, now let him go.”

The guy holding the leash lets go and Dallas stands there looking at him. 

Castiel snaps “Take that shit off him so he can come with me.”

The guy removes the correction collar and the muzzle with shaking hands, hoping the beast won’t eat him. Dallas shakes and walks past Castiel. When Cas reaches for his leash Dallas growls. 

“Dallas we are sorry. We just... we forgot about you. Come on don't be mad.”

Dallas growls again and shakes his back. Castiel undoes the harness and lets it fall to the ground, Dallas walks away from him and over to the back door of the car. Castiel is glad that he isn't running off into the woods or anything. When they get home Dallas goes to his bed and crawls in it. Dean is in there in two seconds.

“Dallas, I am so sorry bub. I never meant to forget you. Please don't be mad at me. I don't think I could handle you hating me. Please don't be too upset. I know we shouldn't have forgotten you and we were bad for doing that. I know you are upset and you have every right to be but, please, don't hate me.”

Tears flow down the Omega's face as he leans down to rest his head against the wolf's. Dallas licks his face and lets out something close to a purr. Dean lays down on his side with his head on the side of the wolf. Castiel walks in shortly after Kate leaves and crawls on the bed as well. Dallas licks his face and Cas kisses him on the head. 

“We love you Dallas. We just got so caught up in all the baby news. You’re going to have a baby sister. The doctor says she is doing great and my body is actually accepting her.”

Dallas licks him again and lays his head back on the bed. Castiel rests his head on the wolf's side along with his mate. 

Dean wakes in the morning because Dallas is gone off the bed as is Cas. Dean walks out into the kitchen to see Castiel with a cup of coffee and red eyes. 

“Dallas is sick... He has thrown up several times today. Lucifer took him to the shaman. Luc will call and tell us more later.”

Panic hits Dean, he can’t lose his son now that he is pregnant. 

Luc calls them a short time later “Dallas is fine. It is just a minor allergic reaction to the tranquilizer they used on him. I will have him back home in a bit.”

Dean thanks him for the good news and makes himself relax so he doesn’t hurt the baby. 

Dean has Emma 3 months later on August 2nd. Dallas is left at home as they rush to the hospital at 3am. 

School starts the following year and Dean had hoped that Dallas would attend with his friends but, the only one who comes to see the boy the most is Raven. Crow had stopped visiting so often and started spending more time with another boy from school named Falcon. Raven decided that today seems school starts tomorrow that she should tell Dallas about Falcon and Crow. Dallas is laying stretched out on the floor with Madonna laying on his side when she walks in. Dallas wags his tail and she sits next to him and pets Madonna before petting him. 

“Hey, Dally.” 

Dallas looks to the door and back to Raven

“He ain't coming. He Uhm, well, he found someone else.”

Dallas whines a bit but, nods once. He knew Crow couldn't wait forever for him to be fixed. 

“They are cute together Dally and he treats Crow really good. I know you are upset and you have the right to be but, he is happy, he smiles more and he fights less with our parents.”

Dallas licks her hand and lays his head on her feet as she goes on talking about her schedule at school this year and the fact that she is thinking about going further with Micah not that he is asking but because she wants to. 

Dallas sighs.

Raven leaves at 8:30 because school starts the next day and her parents want her home. Dallas licks her face and watches as she crosses the yard. He goes to the back door and Dean who is holding Emma opens it for him while he is cooing at the baby. Dallas sighs and walks out, looks at the fence Cas had installed and runs at it full force, jumps and clears the 10' fence with about a foot of clearance. He takes off into the woods.


	19. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came home  
> Baby sister's Bday  
> Who will win

He is gone for 6 days. Dallas jumps the fence on the 6th day and isn't surprised to see the place empty. He figured they wouldn't miss him and it is evident they didn't. He is surprised to see a German Shepard pup playing with Madonna. He sits there looking at the cat when the puppy notices him and starts barking through the sliding glass door. Dallas walks around the house looking for an open window he can get in. He makes it to the front of the house when he hears someone approach the house. 

Turning he sees Dean carrying a car seat. He backs into the brush next to the house out of sight. He has to know if they have just moved on. He knows he was wrong to run away from home but he needed time away from everything. Dean opens the door and heads in kicking it shut behind him. The puppy is still barking. 

“Shut the hell up General. God, I cant wait for Sam to come get you again.” 

Dallas' tail wags on it own accord at the news that the puppy didn’t belong to his uncles, He walks around to the sliding door and watches as Dean places the baby in the bassinet and hits play on the answering machine. 

It plays a few messages from Doctors and Omega services. He slumps into a chair and lets his head fall into his hands. Dallas cocks his head watching as Dean pulls out his cell and dials a number.

“Hey babe any luck?”

He can't hear who he talking to but believes is his uncle Cas because he is sure Dean wouldn’t be calling anyone else Babe.

“I still don't know why he ran off. Raven said she told him about Crow and his new boyfriend, maybe that set him off. I know I keep checking the voice mail and I am home now so I will be here if anyone calls saying they have seen him.”

Dallas steps into view by the door and scratches on the glass, 

“OMG! HE'S HOME!” Dean yells as he throws his phone on the table and runs to slide open the door. He drops to his knees and pulls the wolf into a tight hug, pulls back and smacks him, hugs him again.

“You son of a bitch, you don't ever take off like that again, do you understand Dallas?”

Dallas nods and licks the tears from his face. 

“Look, I get it, you just found out your boyfriend didn't wait for you and you were upset but, never, ever, jump that fence again, do you hear me?”

Dallas nods

He gets about the same lecture when his uncles Cas arrives home later that night. He knows it was not the brightest thing to do but the separation from everyone helped him get himself together. 

 

Two years later. Nothing has really changed in the Novak house. Emma gets bigger and enjoys playing outside more these days. Dean loves the fact that he has someone who can watch her so he can work in the garage. Dallas is always with his little sister whenever she is outside and he is very protective of her when Dean and Cas have people over to the house. 

 

Today is Emma's second birthday

A very pregnant Dean is attempting to make a cake and keep his eye on his toddler. Dallas keeps her rounded up pretty nicely. As people start arriving Dallas is more then happy to let Kate take over child watching duties. He makes his way into his room and closes the door with a swing of his hips. He hasn't felt good all day and chasing Emma seemed to make it worse. He crawls on his bed as his door opens a soft growl emits from him.   
Crow's voice is soft as he says “Yeah, I guess I deserve that.”

Dallas cocks his head as he looks at him, behind him is another male. Crow says “I want to introduce you to Falcon.” 

Falcon raises his eyebrow “You weren't kidding you literally dated a dog. So you were Ricardo as Dean says.”   
Crow laughs “Shut up Falcon. This is Dallas, he was the first person I ever wanted to date or touch. Then he got broken and ain't ever recovered. Dallas this is Falcon, we were partners on several projects at school once he started. I am not sure when it went from keeping him at arms length to pulling him to me.” He shrugs “But I do love him.” 

Dallas nods

Falcon says “I didn't set out to take your man dude. Honestly it just blossomed.” 

Dallas nods and yawns

Crow steps forward and bumps his forehead against Dallas' “We still friends?”

Dallas nods again

“Okay we will leave you to rest. See you when you come out okay?”

Dallas nods as he yawns again

Crow and Falcon leave pulling the door closed behind them. Crow tells Dean that Dallas is laying down. 

 

Dean comes in to get him when it is time for the cake to be served and the room looks like someone tore apart an animal and spread it all over the room. Laying on the bed covered in what looks like slime is a very naked, very human Dallas.

“CAS!” 

Castiel hands the baby off to Kate and runs to his mate. He is surprised when Dallas sits up and smiles at his parents.

Dean backs out as Castiel walks in and helps the boy shower. Dallas walks out a few minutes later and Emma goes crazy holding her arms out to him as he gets closer. Crow smiles at him as does Raven and Micah. 

Dallas reaches out and lifts his “little sister” from Mimi's arms. He looks identical to the way he did when he got stuck minus a little more muscular. 

Dallas sits next to Cas and Dean sits on the other side of him. 

John snaps a picture of their little family and send it to Dean who plans to frame it after Castiel prints it up later that night. 

Dallas goes back to school the following week. His eyes are still mostly black but the red has died out a bit, his blue is peeking out of the white by the middle of his eyes.

A lot of the other students look at him weird and Raven literally squeals when Dallas walks in her AP Lit class. 

He half smiles at his best friend as he sits next to her. She leans her head over onto his bicep.

“I missed you so much Dally”

“Well, I am almost all here now. I am only here because DD thinks it is what I should be doing. Really I just want to be at home curled up in my bed. How is everything at home?”

“Everything is alright. Crow and our dads get along better. Falcon practically lives there as Crow wont let him out of his sight for too long. Micah practically lives there because I tell him he has to. Our dads are doing good as well.”

Dallas smiles “Good, glad everything is working out. Dean is due any day now and they are cleaning up my room for the little one to go in. I told them I would go home but, neither of them would hear of it. So I am moving into the den.”

“How much do you remember from when you were the wolf?”

“Everything. I know what I did every second of the time I was doing it. I know that Crow left me for this Falcon guy, who ain't that bad, he is in my World History class. I know that I killed 5 people and I enjoyed doing it.”

Raven's eyes go big “Wh-what? You enjoyed killing them people? Why?”

“The three in the clinic were the ones who tortured me day in and day out and the other two were the ones who hurt Dean. They all got what they deserved.”

“H-how long before your eyes clear?”

“I don't know, Sam is looking into it. Honestly it doesn't bother me at all. It makes me more unique.”

Raven nuzzles his arm as their teacher walks in followed by Micah who is late. 

He smiles at Raven and waves at Dallas as he sits next to his girlfriend.

“Welcome back, Dallas.”

“Danke Micah”

The teacher gets rambling on about things they are expected to do this year and that some of projects will be major parts of their grade. Crow runs in and slides into the seat next to Dallas. 

“Hey Dall, welcome back.”

Dallas smiles at him and opens his notebook. He has to bite his tongue a lot and avoid certain situations because he just doesn't want to hurt anyone with his words or with physical damage. He gets aggravated quickly and by the end of the day he is more then happy to run out of the school, to the end of the drive and wait for Dean to pick him up. He keeps his head down so he doesn't draw attention. Soon enough he hears the rumble of Baby's engine, as soon as she stops he looks up to see Cas in the drivers seat and Dean doing his breathing exercise. 

“you in labor DD?”

Dean nods and Dallas hops in the back with his little sister and the empty car seat. Cas speeds off to the hospital. 3 hours later Jacob is born. Dallas watches as Dean, Cas and Kate coo and snuggle the baby boy. Emma is pulled up onto the bed so she can see her baby brother. Dallas slides down the wall and sits on the floor with his head on his knees. A couple minutes later a hand touches him and he looks up to see Cas kneeling down with the baby. 

“Look Jacob, this is your older brother Dallas.”

Dallas smiles and touches the baby's head. 

Castiel stands up and holds his hand down to the teen “Come on, you are part of this family. You don't have to hide over here away from us.”

Dallas takes the offered hand and gets to his feet, he allows Cas to drag him over to the bed Dean is laying on and Dean takes his other hand. 

When Dean is released they all go home. Dallas sits in his new room fighting the urge to turn back into the beast he was. It feels like that is how he should be now. Being human no longer feels right. Dean makes his way in later that night and sees the boy with his head on his knees much like he was at the hospital.

“Dallas are you alright?” He asks concerned

“Ye...No, I don't feel right. Not sick, just as if this form is no longer the one I should be in. My wolf wants control... I want to give it to him again. Things were so easy in that form and I wasn't always angry or agitated like I am in this form. I fought to stay in control all day.”

Dean nods “Sam said there are a ton of cases where the Rogue ones would turn back human but, they could no longer stand to be it. 99% of those went back wolf. I think he said that there are only two that ever stayed human.”

“How did they do it? It is hard to fight off the beast.”

Dean smiles “Ask your father, Lucifer is one of them who managed to stop the Wolf from taking over again.”

Dallas laughs “Yeah but Lucifer is a dick. He is always angry, especially towards me. Course so is Michael, they both just tend to stay mad at me. I remember when I was little they used to say I was a miracle baby. Honestly there were times I wondered why they even kept me. All they ever did was complain about things I did or didn't do and I seemed to be punished more times then not. Here was always better then there, I felt like I belonged and was wanted. I hated having to go home to them, I always felt like you two were happy to get rid of me.”

Dean hugs the boy “No, we never wanted to give you back to them. You were like our own son and that is why you are here now. We wanted to take care of you. I hated having them come to get you because whenever we got you back you always seemed so unsure of yourself, Like you weren't sure what you could or couldn't do anymore. I know they never treated you that good. I wanted them to sign you over to us but, Cas said they would never do that because you were a miracle baby. Miracle or not they never treated you like a kid they always pushed you to grow up faster then you should have. However back to the current topic, if you feel you must be the wolf that wants out, then I am sure we can learn to live with our oldest son being stuck as our family dog. We love you no matter what Dallas.”

Dallas rests his head on Deans shoulder “I am trying to fight it D.D but, it is rather strong.”

“Maybe you just came out of it too early. Try napping and I will get you when dinner is ready. Maybe you are just stressed from the day.”

Dallas nods and Dean kisses him on the forehead, covers him up and turns off the light as he closes the door.

He goes out into the kitchen where Cas is cooking dinner.

“Dallas is fighting with his wolf for dominance.”

Castiel nods “Yeah, Sam said he would. Who do you think will win?”

Dean shrugs “I hope the boy does but, if the wolf does then we will adapt to having him here again. I really want the boy to be happy.”

Castiel nods “Yeah, as long as he is happy with his choice then, he can be whatever he wants.”

Dallas can hear them talking in the kitchen and he is surprised that they do really care about his happiness and that they will accept which ever creature wins the battle inside of him. He lays there willing his body to just let him stay in his human form. He wanted to be able to hold his siblings and help his parents when they needed it. Eventually sleep pulls him into its dark embrace.

He doesn't dream of a normal future, no, his dreams are filled with running through open fields, chasing some poor animal down and killing it and being free.


	20. Jacob Is Two!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean sees the familiar light blue before the darkness swallows it again.  
> Baby Jacob turns two  
> Old friends/New mates

Dean walks in later once Cas has dinner made and is dishing it out.

Dallas looks comfortable sleeping, he looked relaxed, like he didn't have a war going on in his body. Dean walks over and cards his fingers through the boys hair. 

“Hey, dinner is ready, Dallas” Dean says quietly as to not wake the teen with a start. 

Dallas' eyes flick open and for a brief few seconds all Dean can see is the light blue that used to be their natural color but, all too soon it is devoured by the other colors and Dallas is smiling at him. 

“I'm up... You okay D.D?”

Dean nods “Yeah, come on before papa kills us both” He smiles as he watches the teen get up.

Dallas follows him out into the kitchen where he is greeted with a squeal from Emma.

He sits in his chair next to her and she makes kissy noises at him till be gives her a kiss. She giggles after, making him smile more. 

He loved being with this little family, it was better then the one he is supposed to be in. 

 

Today Jacob turns two...

Dallas is chasing his little brother and sister around the yard keeping them busy while his dads get things setup for the party, he is in his wolf form and both little ones are giggling trying to get away from the big wolf. Kate, John, Sam, Jess and Jett all show up.

Kate looks at Dean with a bit of concern in her eyes “Tell me the boy won and not the beast.”

Cas smiles “He has it under control. His eyes are still clouded but for the most part, he is our boy. It is just easier to keep the little ones rounded up when they can play with their brother as a doggy.”

Emma runs up to Kate holding her arms out to be picked up.

“Mimi look Dally is a puppy. Hes chased us all over the yard. I think Jacob is going to lose.”

Kate smiles and kisses her granddaughter “Maybe sweetie, don't you think you should help him out?”

“Nah, Dally can eat him.”

Dean laughs “Your big brother is not going to eat your little brother.”

Castiel finally yells “Dallas, go get changed son, everyone is arriving.”

Dallas grabs Jacob by the back of his pants and carries him to their father.  He then jaunts into the house and reemerges as his human self with clothes on. Raven shows up a few minutes after sporting her prominent pregnant belly with a smiling Micah beside her. Dallas hugs her and him because he is right there. Dallas had heard from Cas that Raven and Micah were expecting. Both of them had moved to New York right after high-school. Dallas was working on a book about being Humanly-Rogue, It was ways to combat the urges and basically a self help book. Dean had gotten fixed after Jacob was born because they were happy with two birth children and an adopted one. Jett takes a chance and sits next to Dallas. He is glad that his once best friend was able to win the war inside of himself. He now hopes that they can somehow rekindle any sort of friendship or start a new one. There are things they need to discuss and he knows he is the reason they are no longer friends. 

Jett looks at the Alpha next to him. He has never seen an Alpha that looked like him. He smiles and says “Remember the first day we met the bird twins?” Hoping that Dallas will talk to him and not tell him to fuck off or growl at him. He had heard that Dallas had a growl like his dad and he had heard Luc’s growl once and it scared him for days.

Dallas who is shocked that Jett is talking to him, chuckles “Yup. I was sure Piggie was going to eat them. Oh, hi, Patrick didn't see you sitting next to Pete. Then again how could I miss an ass that big” He smiles a wicked evil grin directly at Patrick. 

Patrick rolls his eyes “Like I would eat my own children.”

Dallas says “Hey animals in the wild eat their young.... Jett are you a freaking Omega?”

Jett blushes “Y-yeah”

“Not Mated but have you found anyone yet? Dating? 'Cuz you know Brady from elementary school had a huge thing for you and he is currently a Beta and single.”

Sam smiles and nods at him 

Jett bites his lip and Dallas raises his eyebrow   
“Dude, don't tell me its Eric Brady the football jock your mom said you were crushing on”

Jett shakes his head “N-no he is a self centered dick. There is an Alpha I want but, I think it would be weird.”

Sam sighs “Son, it is fine. Trust me.”

Dean shoots his brother a questioning look and Sam just smiles at him.

Jett sighs “Dad, it ain't that simple. We are two different people... Species even.”

Dallas' eyes go wide “Dude, you know other Were’s? I only know My uncle and my dad. Course and myself.”

Jett shakes his head “No I only know you and your dad.”

Dallas nods “Okay, So either got a thing for my dad Luc or you have a thing for me. However, it has been a billion years since we talked or really interacted and seems my dad is already mated and not looking to add an Omega to that mix, I have to assume it is... Emma over here”

“Ewww no, no, Jett..You is too old.”

Jett giggles and lowers his head as a blush colors his whole face.

Dallas smiles and bumps his shoulder into Jett's “Really Jett?”

Jett nods “Since we were little honestly. Then when you got hurt because of me, I thought you would hate me so I stayed away. I kept my distance hoping that you wouldn’t hate me for being the reason you were in the accident but, that was the wrong thing to do and next thing I know you started dating Crow and that is when I figured I wasn't your type at all. Then when I presented and all I could smell on dad when ever he would come here was you. I really knew it then but, I stayed away because I wasn't sure if it was right or not because you are technically my cousin.”

Dallas nods “Yeah but, not by birth. I am sort of just living with them. They kinda sort of unofficially adopted my arse.”

Jett smiles “Still it doesn't mean diddly if you don't like my scent right?”

Dallas nods “That is true, but, have I ever told you how much I like flowers?  For some weird reason, to me, you smell like a flower field. I am sure I could sit down and pick out each and every individual flower scent but, I will save that for another more intimate time.” 

Jett smiles at him and Dallas winks. Sam is happy that Jett and Dallas still seem to have that particular bond where it doesn't have to be verbally spoken to know that Dallas just told Jett that they are together. They had that sort of bond when they were little, where with a single look Jett would know exactly what Dallas wanted or meant without the other boy saying a single word.

After everyone leaves and all the things are put away Dallas asks Jett if he wants to crash there for the night. He nods and they run off to ask Dean and Cas who both say yes.

Dallas lays his official claim on Jett 3 weeks later. 

Dean enjoys seeing the boys happy together and he notices that Dallas smiles a lot more and Jett seems to keep the guy more human. Even the clouds seem to be clearing from the young Alphas eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the VERY VERY long delay. Things have been really crazy and now with the holidays upon us it is crazier at work.   
> Love to all who are still reading this and I hope to update more often now that I have a new laptop.


End file.
